For the Love of Gaara
by Curt's wife
Summary: This is a story about a girl name Sahara and how she falls in love with Gaara. please comment I can take it
1. Chapter 1 Intoduction of Sahara

For the Love of Gaara

Introduction of Sahara

Sahara was born in Sunagakure to Baki and Kika Hatake. She was the only child to be born to them. When Sahara was three her father began teaching her the way of the ninja. Kika did not want her daughter to grow up a shinobi but could not let her child be helpless in defending herself. Along with Baki's teachings Sahara also was taught to read and write. She had a natural ability to learn anything she read. Soon she had read every book in her father's library and surpassed her mother's means of teaching her child. Before Sahara was old enough to attend school she could do things most children couldn't even begin to. Her parents only sent her to school so she could interact with other children her own age. Soon that would not be enough to keep Sahara's attention. The other children were so far behind her mentally that she found them boring and was uninterested in their childish ways. Sahara was truly aged beyond her years. It became difficult for her to grasp the concept of play and just being a kid. She found it a waste of her time and would rather have her head in a book. She could go on numerous adventures with out actualy going anywhere. She could learn things without even having to do them. The other children made fun of her because she was so much smarter than they were. Eventually she became a loner and kept to herself. It was fine, all the same, she had her books to keep her company.

The years pass and Sahara is now twelve years old and has been pretty independent. She has started teaching the children of the orphanage to read and write. Baki is busy with his own students and Kika is working for the Kazekage. Sahara has a lot of free time on her hands since she doesn't attend regular school like other villagers her age. She is a very generous girl feeling the need to help those less fortunate then herself. The Head Mother of the orphans is grateful to Sahara for the attention she gives to the orphans. Sahara would rather be with children younger and less intelligent than herself. They are fasinated with stories Sahara reads to them. It seems the only time she is truely happy. She gets undivided attention from them and unconditional love as well. Though Sahara knows that her parents love her it seems to her that they never have time for her anymore. Alone at home most of the time she had to seek company elsewhere. The orphanage is the best place.

The time has come for the Chunin exams. Baki's students are going to participate this time. Sahara wants so badly to attend. Also the Kazekage is suppose to attend the final ceremony. Sahara wants to go with her mother and escort the Kazekage to Konoha. Only at the last moment Kika tells Sahara she can't come. The Kazekage's orders. Kika is being sent on a mission and will not be able to take Sahara with her. Sahara begs Baki to accompany him and his students but he agrees with Kika that Sahara should remain in Suna. Although upset that her parents won't allow her to attend, Sahara obeys her parents wishes anyway. Sahara has never even met Baki's students and would love to see the matches between other students. She never had interaction with other children her age or level of combat. Though Baki has taught her to fight, Kika would not allow Sahara to particapate in any type of battle. She never wanted Sahara to learn to fight but she knew she could not stop her daughter from wanting to learn. After all Baki is a fierce shinobi and it wouldn't be fair to him not to allow him to pass on his knowledge to his only child. Just as he couldn't let Kika not pass her intellegence as well. Sahara never questioned the reasons behind her parents wishes. She simply obeyed them as a good child would. Though lately she has been becoming more and more curious about the world outside of Suna. She begins to wish for something to happen to change her life. Little does she know that her wish is about to come true.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Gaara

For the Love of Gaara

Meeting Gaara

Baki and his students have returned from Kohona's Chunin Exams battered and beaten. Baki greets his daughter and ask if her mother has returned.

"No," she answers her father.

"Something is very wrong." Baki says.

"What is it Father?" questions Sahara.

"Nothing for you to worry about." states Baki. "Go to the infirmary and make sure my students are ok. I need to speak to the elders."

Baki never asked Sahara to do anything like that. Things must be serious. Sahara reaches the infirmary and finds Temari, Kankuro and Gaara in a room. Gaara is screaming while Temari and Kankuro are trying to hold him down.

"Leave me be." Gaara yells.

"But if you don't let them treat your wounds they will get infected." Temari says.

"No, stay away." Gaara screams. "I will not cease to exist!"

Sahara walks up to Gaara and calmly puts her hands on his face.

"Who are You?" He asks as his eyes widen.

"I am Sahara," she says, "Baki's daughter. He asked me to see if you are ok."

"Leave me alone." Gaara says.

"Gaara, it's going to be alright. I won't hurt you." Sahara says calmly.

She distracts him long enough for a medical person to stick a syringe in him. His chakra is so low that the sand doesn't stop it. A sedative to relax him. Gaara's eyes close and he is unconscious.

"Thank you." says Temari.

"Kankuro and I will be ok but Gaara has never been hurt before I don't know what to do to help him."Says Temari.

"Leave him to me I will take care of him." says Sahara.

"Alright." says Kankuro. "We need to talk to Baki sensi anyway."

Temari and Kankuro leave Gaara to Sahara. She looks down at the unconscious boy before her and thinks. He doesn't seem like much of a fighter. The wound on his shoulder is deep. The medical team clean him up. They are careful not to wake him and they seem afraid of him. This peaks Sahara's curiousity. She helps get Gaara bandaged and ask the medical people about him. They tell her his story about the Shukaku, and that he is a Jinchurtikin. Hard to believe such a monster could be in this boy. He doesn't look all that dangerous. He looks sad and lonely. Not unlike the look Sahara has seen in her own reflection these days. Sahara wipes the blood from Gaara's forehead and notices a mark and wonders. Love? What does it mean? Gaara stirs awake. The medical team are finish treating him and quickly leave the room.

Gaara glares at Sahara and growls "You tricked me!"

"I am sorry," she says, "but it was for your own good. Are you in any pain?"

"Yes, but it is no matter." He says.

"I can call someone to give you something." Sahara touches his hand.

"No." Gaara begins to pull away his hand the suddenly stops. "Why are you here?"

"My father asked me to make sure you were alright and being taken care of." Sahara tells him.

"Who are you?" he ask again.

"Sahara." she replies "Baki's daughter."

"You do everything your father tells you to?" He says.

"Yes mostly I do." she states.

"Why haven't I met you before?" he asks.

"I don't know?" Sahara answers. "I don't go to school or academy and Father never lets me watch him train his students so maybe that is why."

"You don't go to school? How did you learn to be a medical ninja?" Gaara asks.

"I'm not." Sahara says.

"Then why are you helping me with my injuries?" He asks.

"I like helping people and you needed help, so I helped you." she replied.

"No one ever did that for me." Gaara realizes he is still holding Sahara's hand and lets go. "Thank you." he tells her.

"You are welcome." she says.

"Where are Temari and Kankuro?" Gaara questions.

"They went to talk to Father." Sahara tells Gaara.

" I quess I shoud go talk to him too." Gaara tries to get up but is still weak. He falls back onto the bed and Sahara catches him. He blushes and quickly sits down on the bed.

"Gaara there is do rush for you to get up. You should rest. I will stay and keep you company if you like." Sahara smiles at him.

"That's not necessary" He says. " But stay if you want to."

Sahara pulls up a chair beside his bed.

"Gaara?" Sahara starts. "What does you mark mean?"

Gaara is not one to talk much about himself but he feels relaxed enough to tell her his life story. Why he does he unsure. This girl is different. As he tells his story he thinks he might frighten her away but she just sits there like a child being read a book. She never says a word. Wide eyed and hanging on his every word. Gaara is tired and soon falls asleep as he finishes talking. Sahara holds his hand and lays her head next to him and drifts off too.

Baki, Temari, and Kankuro walk in the room. Gaara suddenly opens his eyes. He realizes he fell asleep and looks down to see Sahara smiling at him.

"Are you ok Gaara?" Sahara says. "You fell asleep telling me your story."

Gaara almost never sleeps. When he does it isn't for long.

"How long was I asleep?" He ask.

"Only a couple of hours." Sahara tell him

Gaara can't believe it. He feels refreshed. He never feels like this. Must be the medicine they gave him.

"Are you ready to go home?" Kankuro ask Gaara.

Gaara nods yes.

"Good." Baki says, "I will see you three tommorrow. Sahara time for us to go as well."

"Ok Father." she replies. "Goodbye Gaara."

Gaara waves goodbye to Sahara. Kankuro and Temari look at each other then Gaara with a question on their face. Gaara acts like nothing happen. They all leave the hospital and go home.


	3. Chapter 3 Blood Bond

For the Love of Gaara

Blood Bond

The next day Baki and a team of sand ninjas go out looking for the Kazekage and his group. They find them dead in a pit. How long is unsure. Maybe from before the chinin exams even started. Among the Kazekage's remains is also Kika, Baki's wife. Baki is horrified.

"Damn you Orochimaru!" He growls.

Baki is devastated by the loss of the Kazekage. But his wife too! And the Sand Village's problems are just starting. Orochimru used them to attack Kohona. Damage between the villages has been done. Worst still what will Baki tell his only child about her mothers death.

Baki informs Sahara about the situation that has occurred and Kika's demise. The child breaks down. Shinobi aren't suppose to show emotion. But Sahara is only twelve and just lost her beloved mother. Her world is shattered. Baki tried his best to console his daughter but he doesn't know how. He lost both his parents at an even younger age than Sahara. There was no one to help him in his grief then or now. Death is a big part of life as a Shinobi. Though little is taught of how to deal with it. Revenge is often the answer. Emotions are a sigh of weakness. As the weeks past there is no joy in Baki's household. A cloud of darkness lingers over head.

The Head Mother and some of the orphans attempt to visit Sahara but she will not answer the door. Baki continues his routines and Sahara goes throught the motion of daily life but has no desire to interact with anyone other than Baki. Eventually the grief is shattered. It is Sahara's thirtenth birthday and the orphans throw her a birthday party. Even though Sahara is not in the mood for celebrating her first birthday without her mother. She knows she can't deny the orphans a reason for a party. They have so little yet they are Sahara's only friends. They love her as if she were one of them. A sister of sorts. The Head Mother treats Sahara as one of her children. It comforts Sahara some to know that there are people who care so much about her.

Sahara gets back to her routine of going to the orphanage only now she has more responsibility at home with her mother gone. She must take care of the house and her father. Baki is still working as a teacher to Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. Only now he allows Sahara to observe his training sessions from time to time. Sahara is fond of Gaara mostly because she helped him that day. Sahara decides she wants to learn a bit of medical ninjutzu. It could come in handy if she was ever allowed to go on a mission or needs to heal someone who is hurt. The orphans are always getting scrapes and bruised. Living in an old house that is falling apart daily is a challenge. Just as one thing gets fixed something else breaks. Constant vigilance with every step you take. You never know when the floor or steps will give out. Then one day when Sahara is at the orphanage the worst does happen. All the children are in the main hall when all of a sudden the roof begins to crack and pieces begin to fall. Sahara rushes to get all the children outside except one girl is frozen in fear. She doesn't move when Sahara calls her name.

"Matsuri!" Sahara screams.

The child is just standing there with the ceiling falling down around her. Both her parents were killed right before her eyes less than a year ago. Matsuri is a timid quiet child who loves to learn. Sahara runs and grabs her shoving her out the door just before the roof calapses. Unfortunately Sahara is not so lucky. Buried beneath the rubble Sahara is alive, but hurt. She tries to get up and sees that she is pinned down by the debris. She can't feel anything from her waist down. She sees her leg is broken and blood runs down her side. Somewhere under the bricks and wood she is wounded and losing blood. She struggles to free herself but the weight of the debris is too heavy. She hears the cries of the children and sounds of people yelling. Did she get them all out safely? What about Matsuri? Soon her eyes are heavy she is passing out. Don't go into shock Sahara says to herself. It is no use fighting she is unconscious.

Sahara awakens to the smell of something she recognizes. Gaara's sand. She feels the sand pass over her arms. She sees it pass over her legs. It surrounds her like a blanket. I am here Gaara she thinks to herself. I hope he knows that I am here. She feels the weight lift off her body and then darkness takes over she is unconscious again. Baki rushes in and picks up his daughter. Her body is mangled and broken. But she is alive. Quickly they rush her into the hospital surgery room. She lost alot of blood and they need a donor. Baki offers his but he is not a match. Gaara is the same type and offers his.

"You already saved her by getting her out, are you sure you have the strength Gaara?" Baki ask.

"Yes," he says. "She helped me once. I owe it to her,"

"This way." A nurse says. "We need to process your blood first then give it to her."

Gaara follows her. It was difficult to draw his blood with the sand trying to defend him. But he manipulates it so the needle goes in. He is determined to help Sahara. It doesn't take long to fix the I.V. on Sahara. Slowly at first she begins to react. She regains conciousness. Baki is by her side. Her left leg is in a cast and several cuts are wrapped in gauze. She is lucky to be alive. Sahara's first words are, "Where is Gaara?"

He walks up next to her bed. He smiles down at her.

"You alright?" he asks.

"Thanks to you." she says. "I felt your sand. It protected me."

"Gaara dug you out of that mess with his sand. It was the fastest and safest way to get you out. He also donated blood for you." Baki tells her.

"You did all that for me? Why?" Sahara asks Gaara.

"I owe you for helping me that time." he says.

"Thank you Gaara." Sahara cries. "Are the orphans alright? The girl, did I get her out in time?"

"Yes Sahara," Head Mother walks in the room. "You saved all of them. You are a hero."

"The orphans are lucky to have you Sahara." Baki says.

"Father," Sahara cries. "They have no home now what are they going to do?"

"Don't worry we will work something out. You just concentrate on getting better." Baki says.

"Alright everyone, Sahara needs to rest." The nurse escorts everyone out of the room.

"Gaara?" Sahara calls out. "Father is it alright if Gaara stays and keeps me company?"

Baki looks and Gaara. Gaara nods that he wants to stay. The nurse nods it is ok.

"Alright," Baki says. "As long as you get some rest."

"I will." Sahara says happily.

Baki leaves the two alone. He shakes his head. If your mother where here she would kill me for letting Gaara get anywhere near you. He thinks to himself. But destiny can't be put off forever. Kika should know that better than anyone.

Gaara quietly sits and watches Sahara sleep. He watches the blood drip down the tube into her arm. His blood! What is it about this girl that makes him so weak? He wants to hold her tight to his chest. He wants to feel her scent pass over him. He wants to touch her face so softly and pass his fingers through her soft hair. She is so pale lying there. Not the usual color her face normally is. Sahara is tan with beautiful deep dark green eyes. Her hair is dark brown with a tint of red. Her cheeks usually pink and lips deep red. When she sees Gaara she bites her bottom lip as if she wants to say something but can't get the words out. Today her face is pale grey. Her eyes are closed. Her beautiful long mane of hair dirty and tangled. But still Gaara can't take his eyes off her. She seems so fragile like if he touches her, she will break and shatter like a ming vase. He fights the urge to reach out and touch her face. He settles for holding her hand.

She opens her eyes and looks at him.

"I am sorry, did I wake you." he pulls his hand away.

"No," she say grabbing his hand and holding it tight."I was awake."

"You're getting stronger." He looks down at his hand turning purple.

"Sorry." She loosens her grip. "I don't know my own strength."

"It's ok." he says.

"Don't go Gaara," Sahara says "please stay with me."

Gaara puts his other hand on top of hers and smiles.

"I love it when you smile Gaara," she says. "I don't get to see it often enough."

"You are suppose to be resting." he says.

She closes her eyes and falls asleep. He watches her all night. He thinks about all the things she has done for the orphans. Why would someone want to help others so unselfishly. Risk their lives for ones who have no one else to care if they even exist? Why be so selfless? What is the reason, what does one get out of helping others? So noble this girl. She reminds him of Naruto Uzumaki. He was like that for his friends.

Sahara awakens the next morning to voices. Sounds of people scurrying about. She opens her eyes and sees a nurse escorting Gaara out of the room. Her head is pounding in pain.

"Time to change your bandages." The nurse says.

She unwraps the gauze from Sahara's arm and is shocked. The wounds are completely healed! How is that possible? The nurse rushes out to get the doctor. A tall man comes in.

"How are you feeling Sahara?" ask the doctor.

"My head hurts." states Sahara.

"Hum," he says. "Your injuries are healing very quickly. Has that ever happened before?"

"I don't know? I don't ever remember being injured before." Sahara tells him.

"Well, we will give you something for the headache. I would like to get another picture of you leg."

the doctor tells the nurse as he leaves.

The nurse puts Sahara in a wheelchair and brings her to X-ray. She passes Gaara in the hallway. He is waiting for her.

"I'm taking her to X-ray now. She will be back in awhile." the nurse tells Gaara.

He nods and sends a little smile Sahara's way. Her head doesn't hurt as much when she sees him. As soon as she turns away a surge of pain hits her again.

"We will get you something for you head first." says the nurse.

As they enter the X-ray room another nurse greets Sahara. The nurse who wheeled Sahara in hands her a pill and a glass of water.

"For you headache," she says.

Sahara takes it. Both nurses help her on the table and take an X-ray of her leg. Then they put her back in the wheelchair. The nurse wheels her back to her room. Gaara and Baki are waiting for her there.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Baki ask.

"Ok, I guess." Sahara moans. "The cuts and scraps are healed. But I think the leg is still broken."

"How's your headache?" Gaara ask.

How did he know my head hurt? Sahara looks at him puzzled? "Better now, they gave me something for the pain." she replies.

"Did you hurt you head?" Baki ask her.

"I don't think so?" she says. "Maybe just from all the stress I guess."

"Well I have to go on a mission with Kankuro today. I won't be back for awhile. I asked Temari and Gaara to take care of you while I am gone." Baki tells her. "They can stay with you here and at home if I am not back by the time you get released from the hospital."

"Father do you have to go now! I mean, can't they make an exception?" Sahara begs him.

"No," Baki says. "Believe me I don't want to leave you like this. I'm sorry Sahara. It concerns peace agreements between Suna and Konoha."

"Alright,"Sahara says disappointed. "I will miss you father, be careful."

"Always am." Baki states, kissing her on the cheek.

He leaves and nods to Gaara. Gaara says. "Don't worry I will take good care of her till you return."

"You better." Baki barks back. "She is all I have left of my family."


	4. Chapter 4 Friendship

For the Love of Gaara

Friendship

A few days pass and Sahara is well enough to go home. Temari and Gaara escort her home. She is walking with crutches but wants to leave them behind. They are cumbersome and awkward to use. Gaara opens the door and helps her sit down at the kitchen table. Temari has already made lunch for everyone. Sahara tries not to look directly at Gaara in front of Temari.

"Here is your medicine Sahara." Temari hands her some pills and she takes them finishing off her milk. "You need to rest. I will help you to your room.

Sahara obeys her. She's like a Sahara's mother. Direct and to the point. She is also caring and gentle with Sahara.

"Temari?" Sahara ask. "Do you remember your mother?"

Temari is taken aback. No one ever asked her about her mother before. "A little, why?"

"I miss mine." Sahara say with tears in her eyes.

"I was very young when my mother died giving birth to Gaara." Temari remembers.

"Do you blame him for her death?" Sahara asks Temari.

"I used to when I was young. I didn't understand what happened. One day she was there and the next she was gone, and I had another baby brother. I thought it was Gaara's fault she died but it's not. I know that now. I don't hate or blame him anymore." Temari say sadly. "You need not worry I will take care of you until your father gets back."

"Thank you Temari." Sahara smiles.

"Get some rest." Temari says.

Sahara drifts off to sleep. Later Temari wakes her and gives her medicine again and something to eat. She goes back to sleep. Must be the medication that makes her so sleepy. Her thoughts drift off.

A few days pass and Sahara is walking on her cast without the crutches. The doctor changed the cast to a walking cast. The leg is healing nicely. Temari and Sahara have become good friends and Gaara has become closer to her as well.

Word comes that Baki is coming back from Konoha tomorrow. Sahara is glad that her father is coming home but sad too because that means Temari and Gaara are going to leave and go back to their homes. That night Sahara feels lonely and sneaks into the room where Temari sleeps.

"Temari," Sahara whispers, "are you awake?"

"What is it Sahara?" Temari asks. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Sahara says."It's just that once Father comes home I am going to miss having you and Gaara here."

"It's ok Sahara." Temari senses Sahara is feeling like a child missing it parent. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

"Could I?" Sahara squeaks.

"Sure." Temari says. "You will still see us around the village."

I know," Sahara says "But it just won't be the same. I wish we could all live here together. I mean this house is big enough."

"I don't know if Baki sensei and Gaara could live under the same roof?" Temari laughs.

"Yeah." Sahara laughs too. Then the two of them settle down and fall asleep.

Later that night Baki arrives back home. He goes to Sahara's bedroom to check on her. She's not in her room. He bangs on Gaara's bedroom door.

"Where is she!" Baki barks at Gaara.

"In her room." Gaara growls.

"No she's not I just checked!" He yells.

"What's going on!" Temari steps into the hallway half asleep. "You're going to wake Sahara."

Baki turns around to see Temari. "She's not in her room!"

"Oh, she's in mine." Temari says. "Baki sensi we didn't expect you until morning."

"Is she alright?" Gaara ask.

"I couldn't wait to see her so I kept going without sleeping to get home." Baki says.

"She's alright. She just couldn't sleep because she was excited about seeing you and sad that we will be leaving." Temari adds.

"Well I need to see her." Baki says. Temari opens the door for him. He walks in and gently picks up his daughter from the bed. It's like when she was a little girl and he used to bring her to bed when she fell asleep on the sofa. Now she is a young woman. Heavier then he remembers. Maybe because of the cast he thinks.

"Father! You're home." She hugs him around the neck. "I missed you so much."

A tear rolls down his cheek. "I missed you too my girl."

He carries her to her room and puts her to bed. He tucks her in like a child. "Go back to sleep. I will see you in the morning."

Baki my be a fierce shinobi but his words are gentle when it comes to Sahara. This is the longest he has been away from her since her mother died. And to top that off she this was the first time Sahara has been hurt so badly and he couldn't be there for her. It angered him not to be able to take care of his only child. Sahara is growing up before his eyes and he is missing it. She looks like her mother more and more each day. Baki closes her door and tells Temari and Gaara that he is going to bed and will speak to them in the morning.

Sahara lies in bed staring out her window. Unable to sleep she senses she is not alone. She never hear the door but knows he is there.

"It's alright Gaara, you can come out of the shadows. I"m not asleep." she says.

"How did you know I was there?" Gaara asks.

"I smelled your sand" Sahara laughs. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone you came into my room."

"I was worried when Baki sensi couldn't find you. I didn't know where you were" Gaara says.

"Gaara," Sahara's voice softens "I am going to miss you when you leave tomorrow."

Gaara's heart begins to pound. She's going to miss me! "Surely you must be tired of me being around all the time. I bet you can't wait to get rid of me."

"You're right" Sahara laughs. "I'm tired of sand all over the house."

Gaara laughs too.

"Seriously Gaara. I feel we have become good friends these past couple of weeks. I hope we can still see each other after you leave." Sahara's voice is somber.

"Sure," says Gaara. "You will see me so often around the village you will be sick of me."

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Sahara motions for him to lay next to her.

Gaara slides down next to her on the bed. He lays on top of the covers. She puts her head on his chest. He holds her tight to him. He buries his face in her soft brown hair. He inhales her scent.

So sweet. He gently passes his hand on her cheek wiping away her tears. She looks up at him with her deep green eyes. He smiles at her. She closes them and drifts off to sleep. He is going to miss her too. He closes his eyes and sleeps a deep sleep like he has never known. The Shukaku doesn't stir one bit the rest of the night.

Gaara wakes before everyone else. He gently slips away from Sahara. Hopefully Baki didn't come and check on her again during the night. He would probably kill Gaara if he knew that he spent the night in her room. But it wasn't the first time he did. It was however the first time he lay next to her and slept. He watched over Sahara the first few nights she was in the hospital and when she came home. He was going to make sure she was OK. He wouldn't be able to face Baki if something terrible happened to Sahara while he was there. Maybe that's why he got so worried when Baki couldn't find her before. Quietly he slipped back into the room he was staying in across the hall from hers. After breakfast Temari and Gaara pack their things and say goodbye. Baki thanks both of them for taking care of Sahara.


	5. Chapter 5 Neji's Angel

For the Love of Gaara

Neji's Angel

Sahara's leg is healed and the cast is off. She gets back to her routine at the orphanage. They found a new building to live in donated to them by the village. This house is bigger and newer than the other one. Sahara has more free time now and starts training with Baki again. She wants to rebuild her strength after being laid up for so long. Sahara's weapon of choice is the staff. It helps her keep better balance since her leg is still a bit weak. Soon she has mastered its use and practices all the time that she can spare. She began volunteering at the hospital since she made so many friends at her long stay there. She learned alot of medical ninjutzu while she was there. She also had physical therapy for her leg and learned alot of techniques to regain her strength. She continues to get stronger and hopes that her father will allow her to escort him on a mission one day.

Baki knows that Kika never wanted Sahara to become a ninja. But he can't hold his daughter back from wanting to be like others her age. A request for help has come from Konoha and Baki is going to let Sahara go and back up his squad. Since he won't be joining them she can support Gaara, Temari and Kankuro this time. They are going to help the Leaf ninja recover one of their own from Orochimaru. They owe the Leaf a debt and would welcome an opportunity to get back at Orochimaru for the murder of their Kazekage and his staff. Sahara knows she is not strong enough to fight and revenge her mothers death but still this is something she feels she needs to do anyway. Sand Shinobi are not the type to just let things go. The four set out for Konoha. The first leaf ninja they come across is a medical team. Shizune is leader and Sahara decides to help her out while the others go and back up the rest of the Leaf. The first one of the Leaf group they come across is Choji Akimichi. He is in bad shape. Shizune and another member work on him and then transport him back to Konoha. When they arrive Shizune dispatches more medical ninjas and returns along with them. Meanwhile Sahara and the other Leaf medical ninjas continue on in case there are others injured. They next find Neji Hyuga. He is worst off than Choji. Neji has several cuts and gashes in his back. Also he has two gaping holes in his torso, through and through. He is bleeding badly and out of chakra. He is very near death. Sahara does a healing jutsu on him to stop the bleeding. He regains consciousness briefly.

"Am I dead?" Neji asks, looking at Sahara. "Are you my angel?" Once again he loses consciousness.

Sahara stabilizes him long enough for them to bring him back to Konoha. They pass Shizune and the relief squad on their way. Shizune stops and joins Sahara. She tells the rest of the squad to go on ahead. She is worried that Neji might not make it to Konoha. Sahara helps Shizune carry Neji though he is unconscious he is in a lot of pain and cries out. Shizune stops and tries to heal him. Sahara touches him and tries to help her. Neji stops screaming when she does this. Shizune ask Sahara what technique she is using to block his pain.

"What?" Sahara replies. "None, I am just using my chakra to heal him."

"Well what ever you are doing it is helping him hang on." Shizune says.

They manage to get to Konoha and Neji is still breathing. They bring him to the surgery room. Lady Tsunade is already treating Choji when they arrive. Shizune takes charge of Neji and ask Sahara to assist her. Kiba and his dog Akamaru are the next to arrive along with Kankuro. Kiba is injured and Akamaru seems hurt as well. Their injuries aren't as bad or life threating as Neji and Choji. It seems that the Sand responded just in time. Kankuro is unhurt and Temari returns with a few scratches but is alright other wise. Shikamaru has a broken finger but is more concerned about his colleages. Next Rock Lee and Gaara arrive, both are unhurt but very exhausted. No casualties so far. But no word about Naruto and Saske. Kakashi went after them when he returned from his mission but he hasn't been heard from either.

Saske is who they were suppose to be helping return to the village. Temari is scolding Shikamaru in the hallway when Lady Tsunade comes out of Choji's room with good news. He is going to recover thanks to the Nara's book of medicine. Seems that their mission failed but everyone survived. News that Kakashi has found Naruto and is heading back with no sigh of Saske. Shizune comes out and tells Lady Tsunade that Neji is conscious and no longer in danger of losing his life. Sahara following Shizune greets her team and makes sure they are alright. The four retire to rooms that has been prepared for them.

A knock comes at the door where Sahara and Temari are sharing a room. It's a messenger he has a note for Sahara. It's from the Hokage, she wants to speak to her. Sahara leaves Temari to rest and meets with the Hokage. Sahara knocks on the office door. Come in she hears from the other side.

"Sahara is it?" The Hokage greets her.

"Yes madam," Sahara answers politely.

"Shizune tells me you were a great help with the injured ninja." she says. "What type of training have you had?"

"Just what I learned at the hospital back home when I broke my leg." Sahara states. "And basic first aid."

"I see. Lady Tsunade says boldly. "You haven't had any formal training at all?"

"No my lady." Sahara answers,

"Well you made quite an impression healing Neji Hyuga. So much so that Lord Hyuga has requested you aid Neji in his recovery." Tsunade says.

"I am honored." Sahara bows to the Hokage. "But isn't there someone more qualified for that job? Also I am not sure if my father Lord Baki will allow me to stay here in Konoha for that long."

"It's already been set up." Tsunade states. "I sent a message to Suna. If all goes well will you stay and take on this mission?"

"Of course!" Sahara says excitedly.

"Good then. As soon as we get word I will inform Lord Hyuga." Tsunade replies. "You are dismissed."

Sahara runs back to the room that Temari and her share. She is so excited, a mission of her own, her first one. Oh she hopes her father says yes. But what about Gaara, Kankuro and Temari? They will have to go home without her. Who knows how long she will have to stay in Konoha? She doesn't know anyone here and what about the orphans at home? She tells Temari the news. Temari is thrilled for Sahara. There is more good news. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara will be staying awhile to help at the academy. They will teach the young students. This gives the Sand an opportunity also. They get to see how the Leaf train there ninjas and strengthens the alliance between the villages. Word comes from Baki that since the others are staying for awhile Sahara can too. This is a good opportunity for Sahara to grow and learn to be on her own. She has a heavy heart though she will miss home and her father. Baki attached a letter to his reply for Sahara. It reads.

_My Lovely daughter,_

_I am so proud of you. Congratulations on you first mission. I know you will do well. You are my child after all. Your Mother didn't want you to be a shinobi because she wanted to protect you from harm. This life is a hard one to live but we can't keep everyone safe all their lives. It wouldn't be living if we did. That is why I am not going to hold you back from the things you desire. I held you back many years for your mothers sake. She isn't here anymore so it seems unfair to you that I continue to do so. You have a family member that lives in Konoha. Your mother was from Konoha, that's where I met her. During peace time at a chunin exam. Both of her parents are dead but I believe her brother is a shinobi there. I think he is even a teacher. Ask the Hokage about Kakashi Hatake. She may be able to connect the two of you. I will miss you but I know you will be alright. You are strong willed like your mother._

_Love always,_

_Your Father_

"I have an uncle?" Sahara blurts out. She needs to talk to the Hokage soon. First she has to meet Lord Hyuga. Then she will find out about her mother's family. No her family. She can't believe she has roots in Konoha. Maybe that is why she never fit in with the Sand children when she was young? Anyway she can't wait to meet her uncle. She wonders if she looks him or maybe her grandparents. It takes a while to sink in. Grandparents she never knew. Konoha and Suna.


	6. Chapter 6 Sahara's Gift

Sahara's Gift

Sahara meets Lord Hyuga at the hospital. Neji has been resting, his body has taken quite alot of damage. His chaka was depleted and is now being used to heal his wounds further. Sahara helped Shizune by easing Neji's pain while the medical team sealed his wounds.

"Miss Sahara," Lord Hyuga starts. "I understand that you may have saved my nephew Neji's life? Is that so?"

"I helped bring him home and get him medical care. I'm not sure I'm the only reason he is still alive?" Sahara says humbly.

"Regardless, you made quite an effort to help someone who you didn't even know nor have ever met. That is quite noble of you." Says Lord Hyuga.

"Thank you sir." Sahara says respectfully. "I will do whatever is needed to help Neji recover from his injuries."

"Good," Says Lord Hyuga. "Lets see your patient."

The two of them enter Neji's room. He is hooked up with wires to several monitors and other machines that are monitoring his vital signs. Shizune is waiting next to his bed. She wakes him.

Slowly Neji opens his eyes and looks at Sahara.

"I thought you were an angel and I was dead." Neji says.

"No, I'm not an angel and you're not dead. I'm Sahara of the Sand." Sahara tells him.

"Lord Hyuga!" Neji says startled. "Why are you here?"

"I was worried that my nephew wasn't going to make it but I see now how strong willed you are. I asked your 'angel' to help you recover." Lord Hyuga laughs.

Neji looks at Sahara. She's going to help me recover? How? She's so young and pretty. What does Lord Hyuga expect her to do to me?

"What kind of training do you have? I mean what do I need to do in order to recover?" Neji asks.

"Well I'm not sure what you need until we evaluate what type of therapy is needed. I will need to know what kind of condition you were in before you were injured." Sahara stops and takes a deep breath. She hopes that was enough to convince him that she can help him even though she has no idea what she is going to do.

Neji looks at Lord Hyuga puzzled. "What did she just say?"

"She's going to help you get your strength back so we can continue training" Lord Hyuga tells him. "I thought it would be good for you to work with the person who saved you life."

What? Saved my life? This girl? She must be an angel! Neji thinks to himself. "Thank you," he tells Sahara. "I had no idea. I will do anything you ask of me."

"All I ask is for you to get better Neji." Sahara blushes. "You seem important to your family and all that matters is your well being."

"Well, I will leave you two to get to know each other." Lord Hyuga leaves with Shizune.

Neji tells Sahara about himself and his family. He tells her about Byakugan and how it works. He explains his fighting techniques such as 'gentle fist' and 'palm hits'. Most of his skills are close combat style which is good because that is how Sahara fights also. She often spared with her father who taught her the styles of fighting with her staff. She explains this and when she broke her leg to Neji and tells him about her training at the hospital.

She tells him how she takes care of the orphans back home. Sahara may not be the best qualified for this position but she is better than having no one. He is grateful she agreed to help him. Something in him stirs when she looks at him. He doesn't know what it is. Just that he is glad she's here. He hopes she stays for a good long time.

After a few days Neji is strong enough to go home from the hospital. Sahara visits every day helping Neji regain his strength. She makes him do stretches and exercises to regain muscle control in his arms and legs. She ends their sessions with a total body rub down with herbal oils. This relaxes the muscles and increases blood flow. Neji's bandages are changed at this point and checked for infection and healing rate.

One day while Neji is waiting for Sahara to arrive he decides to warm up without her. He wants to impress her with a show of how well he is recovering. Not a good idea. He overextends himself and pulls a muscle and ends up in a lot of pain. When Sahara get there it is too late. Neji has done damage to himself that will set his recovery back even farther than was origionally set as a goal for Sahara to return home. She was going to leave with the others back to their village. Now she will have to stay longer in Konoha. Neji's wish has just come true. Sahara is going to be here awhile longer, but at what price did he have to pay. Alot of pain and suffering just to impress her.

Sahara helps Neji into a chair. "Neji, why didn't you wait for me?" she scolds him.

"I'm sorry," Neji adds. Wait a minute how come their isn't any pain?

Sahara lets Neji go and he sits in the chair. The pain hits him again like a brick wall. He groans. Sahara grabs his arm. "What is it Neji? Where does it hurt?"

Neji looks at Sahara. When she touches him the pain stops, when she lets go is starts again.

"Sahara let go my arm." Neji request.

"Why," Sahara questions. "Does your arm hurt?"

"Just humor me," he begs.

She lets go and Neji lets out a blood curling scream. She grabs his arm again and he looks at her hands with his Byakugan. He thought that was it. She uses her chakara to dull the pain when she touches him. He never noticed before because the pain was never so intense. But does she know she's doing that? I seems she's not aware of it.

Neji explains this to Sahara. She's not surprised. Shizune has suspected something along those lines before when they were healing him. Sahara and Neji experiment with different ways of how this is happening. The only conclusion they see is that is comes to Sahara naturally. No conscious effort is need on her part it just happens.

"Neji," Sahara starts "have you ever heard of anyone being able to take away someones pain by just touching them?"

"No, but there are several types of jutsu out there that could be simular. But you were never taught any of them." Neji explains. "Maybe it's just a gift you posses."

"I think I better talk to the Hokage about it and tell her I may need to stay a bit longer. Please don't do anything else to jeopardize your recovery." Sahara tells him.

"I'm sorry." Neji says sheepishly "What about our session?"

"Well we can't do anything until you muscles heal. That is going to take a couple days then we can continue. I will give you a rub down on the affected area and change your bandages but that's all I can do today." Sahara strongly states.

She's a bit upset that she won't be going home as soon as she had hoped. She misses her father and the orphans. The smell of the warm breeze and the wind blowing in her face. Well it can't be helped. She's committed to finishing what she started. Besides she hasn't met her Uncle yet. He has been away on a mission since she got here.

Sahara request a meeting with Lady Tsunade and Shizune. She explains the situation with Neji to them. It's fine with them as long as it's ok with Baki. Messages are to be sent out to Suna and they should know soon enough. Sahara explains about 'her gift' as Neji called it. It's not unheard of for someone to posses special abilities. It just makes them more valuable assest to their village. Sahara also ask about Kakashi Hatake. She tells them he is her Uncle. Lady Hokage tells her he should be back soon from his mission. She will set up a meeting for her.

The Sand ninja's are leaving in a few days to go back to Suna. Sahara has a few days before she can resume Neji's therapy so she spends time with them before they leave. Word comes from Suna. Sahara can stay as long as needed but when she is ready to return she must send word ahead so an escort can be arranged to retreive her. The others must return at once. She has a heavy heart knowing they will be leaving without her.

Temari, Kankuro and Gaara are prepared to leave the Konoha. Sahara will have to stay behind, she is sad to see them go without her. Shikamaru and some of the younger students are there thanking them for helping out at the academy. Temari and Shikamaru are saying their goodbyes when Gaara pulls Sahara aside where no one can see or hear them.

"I don't want to leave you alone here." Gaara says.

"I don't want you to leave either but orders are orders." Sahara tells him.

"Who will protect you?" Gaara ask.

"Gaara," Sahara says. "You know I can take care of myself. Besides there is no danger here in Konoha."

"I know. I just can't stand not knowing where you are and if you are ok." he replies. "I'm suppose to be responsible for you remember?"

"I'll be fine. I have to take care of my patient. Remember how you took care of me when I broke my leg?" she reminds him.

"That was different." He says. "I left you something in your room. Please stay safe!"

He kisses her forehead then turns away leaving her behind. She wants to run to him and hug him but she holds back. There are others watching. He left me something? What was that kiss on the forehead for? He really must care about me. Sahara thinks to herself. Gaara is suprising her more everyday. What next? He acts stranger each time they are together. Sahara returns quickly to her room. On the dresser is a note and a small bottle filled with sand. The note reads.

_Dear Sahara,_

_I left you some of my sand to remember me by. If you get home sick just open it and you will feel like you are at home._

_Gaara_

Tears fill Sahara's eyes. "Thank you Gaara." she whispers.

With Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara gone Sahara is alone in Konoha. Later that day she is suppose to meet Kakashi for the first time. She hopes he likes her.


	7. Chapter 7 Hatake

Hatake

Sahara knocks on the door. A man with snow white hair and a mask covering the lower half of his face opens the door. He looks to be in his mid twenties. He has one eye covered with his headband with the Leaf symbol on it.

"Hello" he says in a gentle voice. "Kika" he whispers. His face turns white. He looks as if he's seen a ghost.

"Hi." Sahara says. "I'm Sahara. Lady Hokage said I could find you here. I hope I'm not interupting you."

Kakashi snaps out of his state. "Sahara my how you have grown you look just like you mother."

Sahara is stunned. "You met me before?"

"Oh you were small, you probably don't remember. Please come in." Kakashi invites her in his home.

"So you know who I am?" Sahara questions.

"Yes," says Kakashi. "When you were very young you and your mother came for a visit."

"Well I don't remember that." Sahara tells Kakashi. "I would like to know more about that and you and my mother."

"I have time now to talk if you want to." Kakashi answers.

"Yes please," Sahara say excitedly. "Now would be great!"

"Hum, " Kakashi says. "Where to start? Well tell me do you know who your grandparents were?"

"No." Sahara answers. "I only just found out that mother was from Konoha and that she had a family here."

"Your father and mother never told you? She met your father here. They moved to Suna and then had you." Kakashi replies.

"I figured that much out." Sahara scoffs. "What I want to know is what she was like before and your relationship with her."

"Well our parents were shinobi from the leaf. They are both dead now." Kakashi bows his head in respect. "I am sorry I couldn't be there when Kika dies. The situation prohibited me from going to Suna."

"How did you find out about mother?" Sahara ask. "Did you talk to Father?"

"We got word about the Kazekage and those that were with him. Orochimaru killed them before the final exam even started." Kakashi tells her.

"I was suppose to go with her, but at the last minute she told me the Kazekage ordered her on a mission and that I couldn't come. If I had I might not be here today." Sahara cries.

"Your mother was very special Sahara, she loved you very much. I know this! When she brought you here years ago she said it was to protect you. At first I didn't understand why she did. She left you with me and told me she had to make arrangements in Suna. She said if she didn't return that I was to take care of you like she did for me." Kakashi says.

"Protect me from what?" Sahara questions.

"She showed up one night frantic. I only saw her act that way once. She said that something was going to happen and she would stop it no matter what." Kakashi starts. "But first let me tell you about Kika's life then maybe you will understand better."


	8. Chapter 8 I'm A Monster

For the Love of Gaara

I'm a Monster

It was getting late so Kakashi told Sahara good night and he would talk to her again tommorrow. That night Sahara thought about her mother's 'gift' as Kakashi said it. Maybe 'gifts' are an inherited trait. Sahara's 'gift' was to take away other peoples pain. Lady Hokage said gifts are different from person to person. The Sahara wondered about the visit she and Kika had paid to the Leaf when she was three. What was her Mother's vision that frightened her to leave Suna? Was it her Father? Or the Kazekage maybe? Sahara drifted off to sleep. During the night she dreamed of Suna and the desert.

Sahara dreamed about her mother and when she was little. She dreamed that Kika was working for the Kazekage and it was her day off. Baki was on a mission so the two of them were going on a picnic in the park.

A message came from the Kazekage. There was an urgent matter Kika needed to attend to. Sahara's picnic would have to wait. Since it was last minute Kika had no one to watch Sahara. The nurse maid who usually watched her left the village to visit a sick relative. Kika had to take Sahara with her to the office.

Upon arriving Sahara was suppose to sit quietly in the corner and read her book. Only when she got to the corner there was a boy sitting there. He had crimson hair and looked alot like the Kazekage. He was playing with a stuffed bear. The boy's pale blue eyes were sad and he had dark circles around them like he didn't get enough sleep. He looked up at Sahara.

"Want to play with me?" the boy asked.

"Sure." said Sahara. The boy handed her the bear.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" he asked.

"Should I be?" questioned Sahara.

"I'm a monster," the boy said. "Everyone in the village hates or fears me. Why aren't you afraid?"

"You don't look like a monster." Sahara said. "You look sad."

Suddenly Kika swooped Sahara up from the floor. The Kazekage began yelling at the boy. Kika bolted out the room with Sahara on her shoulder. The last thing Sahara saw was the boy crying as the Kazekage was screaming at him.

Sahara woke up panting and sweating. What kind of dream was that. It seemed so real. The next day she met with Kakashi again. She told him about her dream.

"It was no dream," Kakashi told her. "I think it was a supressed memory."

"I don't understand," Sahara says. "Who was the boy?"

"When Kika brought you to me you didn't know who I was. Kika was worked up about a vision she had. Something happened in Suna that she needed to take care of. She left you here for a week. You weren't any trouble at all. You were very advanced for your age. You could read and write. You could dress yourself and do most basic things most three year olds couldn't. I only had to feed you and make sure you were safe. You entertained yourself and wasn't afraid of me. a stranger basicly to you. You had toys and books to keep you busy. There was a stuffed bear you had. You talked to that bear as if it were a person. It never left your side the whole time you were here. One day your Mother returned to get you. You were so excited to see her. She told me everything had been taken care of and she was going to take you back to Suna. She told me what happened in the Kazekage's office. She said she saw you and that boy together and the vision hit her. The two of you were together alot older and had children of your own. She was afraid of the boy and didn't want you to know him much less have a future with him. The Kazekage agreed with her. She convinced him and Baki that the two of you would never meet again. All your life you would never know who he was. She was determined for this vision not to come true.

That is why you never attended academy or was allowed any contact with ninja's or children your age. Baki even took charge of him as his student so he could watch him. The two of you are destined to be together Sahara.

"It was Gaara wasn't it." Sahara gasp. "The boy it was him!"

"Yes," Kakashi goes into the closet and brings Sahara the stuffed bear. "You left it here. You were so excited to see your mother again you forgot it."

Sahara holds the bear and all the memories come flooding back. She begins to cry. "Why mother, why?"

Kakashi consoles his neice and begins to shed his own tears. Together they morn the loss of Kika.


	9. Chapter 9 Road Home

For the Love of Gaara

Road Home

The next day Sahara sends a message to Baki that she is ready to return home. Neji no longer needs her and she is anxious to see Gaara and tell him what she learned. Baki replies that he will send someone to escort her back. He doesn't want her traveling alone. The day she is suppose to leave Sahara visits Neji to say goodbye. Neji is sad to see Sahara has to leave he has something to say to her of great importance.

"Sahara," Neji starts. "I have something to tell you."

"Be quick Neji, I have to pack for my trip back home." Sahara says.

"I want to thank you for all you have done for me. No one has ever treated me as kind as you have. Even when I messed up you still stayed and helped me even though you wanted to leave. I have grown very fond of you Sahara. You are a special young lady. One day you will make someone a wonderful companion."

"I like you too Neji, but I am too young to think about that." Sahara senses that Neji feels more than he is letting on and is embaressed.

"Sahara would you ever consider living here in the Leaf Village?" Neji asks her. "I mean if you found the right person to share you life with?"

Neji leans into Sahara as if to hug her. Sahara shyly pulls away from him and takes a step back.

"Neji," Sahara starts. "I don't think I will live here."

"Why not? Isn't your Mother from here?" Neji discussed her meeting with Kakashi and told him about her family.

How dare he assume just because she has extended family here that she would just abandon Suna and her life there.

"My heart belongs to my village and the people in it. I can't just leave my father and the orphans." Sahara tells him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had so much responsability there." Neji says.

"It's not that its just," Sahara pauses. "There is someone dear to me there and I can't leave until I tell him how I feel."

Neji nods.

"Thank you Neji for giving me the opportunity to help you. I learned alot by being here. Someday you will find someone who will complete you and be happy." Sahara hugs him goodbye and returns to her room to pack.

A knock comes at the door. "It's open" Sahara says "I'm almost ready."

"I've come to escort you home." a voice says.

Sahara's body stiffens, her heart begins to pound in her chest. She inhales deeply. That scent, that voice.

"Gaara!" Sahara turns around. She runs up to him nearly knocking him backwards, she throws her arms around his neck. She hugs him so tight. At first he is stunned. His face is that of surprise his eyes widen. Then his expression softens and he holds her close to him. "I missed you so much."

"We need to get going," he says.

Sahara quickly lets him go. She realizes they are in public view. "I'm sorry Gaara." She apologizes. She knows Gaara is not used to being touched. But she senses something else is wrong. The last time she saw him, he was not so formal.

As soon as they clear the gate of Konoha, Sahara stops. "Is something wrong? Did I do something to make you angry? Is it because I hugged you?" Sahara says confused.

Gaara doesn't answer her. Sahara pouts. They are a few miles away when Garra finally speaks.

"Do you love him?" Gaara ask.

"Who?" Sahara says puzzled.

"That ninja you helped." Gaara says "Do you want to be with him?"

"Why would you think that Gaara?" Sahara ask.

"I saw the two of you together." Gaara tells her. "I saw you before I came to get you."

He was watching me. Sahara starts to get angry but then realizes that Gaara is jealous. She decides to play his game.

"What business is it of yours?" Sahara ask.

"Baki sent me to escort you home so that means I am responsible for you." Gaara states. "I just need to know if he is going to try to get you to go back to Konoha thats all."

"No Gaara," Sahara says embarassed. "No one is going to make me go back to Konoha. I am ready to go home."

"You didn't answer my question." Gaara says.

"My heart belongs to Suna and nothing will ever change that." Sahara tells him.

Gaara stays silent.

"Gaara would you care if I left Suna and found somewhere else to live?" Sahara fishes for an answer.

Gaara ignores her.

"I suppose some day when I find a mate I will have to go where ever he is to live." she says.

Gaara stops and turns to Sahara. He is acting so strange. Why won't he just tell me what's going on.

"Sahara," Gaara starts. "It's hard for me to tell others how I feel."

Sahara looks at Gaara. She wants to grab him and kiss him and hold him close and never let go.

"When I had to leave you in Konoha it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I didn't want to leave you there alone. When I got back and saw you with that ninja I couldn't bear it. You are so independent. I thought you needed me to protect you all the time. But you can take care of yourself. It hurt to know that. To think you didn't need me." Gaara's eyes begin to water.

"I do need you Gaara." Sahara begins. "Who will walk me home?"

Gaara smiles. "I will," he says. "But anyone can do that."

"No Gaara," Sahara says, "You are the only one I want too. Gaara my heart doesn't just belong to Suna. It belongs to you. You are important to me." Sahara reaches into her shirt and pulls out her necklace. At the end of the string is the jar of sand Gaara left her. It never left her neck.

"I kept it near my heart." Sahara tells him. "I opened it when I was sad and lonely. When I smelled it I thought of you and wasn't lonely any more. I knew that when I came home you would be there waiting for me. I love you Gaara."

Gaara's tears begin to flow. "Please Sahara don't ever leave me again. I will stay with you whereever you need to go. I will give up everything just to be by your side. These past weeks were the hardest to endure. I thought I was never going to see you again."

"I promise Gaara if you promise." Sahara tells him.

"I promise never to leave you again." Gaara kisses Sahara on the lips. He holds her close to him. She hugs his waist tightly. They embrace for several minutes. True loves first kiss. Gaara finally allows Sahara to breath. She grabs his head pulling him into her. She kisses him again. He doesn't pull away. He lifts her up off her feet. Finally she releases him from her grip. He lets her down to the ground. She gently touches his cheek. He pushes her hair from her face.

"I love you." Gaara says softly. Sahara smiles.

They continue on their way hand in hand. Sahara tells Gaara about the things she learned about her mother while in Konoha. She tells him about Kika and her visions. Gaara can't believe she is 'White Fang's' Granddaughter and Kakashi Hatake is her uncle. She tells Gaara how Kika and Baki met and why Kika left the Leaf Village. Then she tells Gaara that she and Kika paid a visit to Konoha when Sahara was three. It's getting dark soon and they set up camp for the night. Sahara sets up her tent while Gaara starts a fire. They eat their supper and Sahara invites Gaara into her tent. He follows her in.

"Gaara will you rest with me?" Sahara says. "I want to be near you."

Gaara lies down and Sahara snuggles up next to him. The air is cool. Gaara wraps his arms around Sahara. She does the same to him. Soon they both drift off into slumber. The next morning Gaara is awake before Sahara. He lies there motionless until she opens her eyes. He looks at her lovingly.

"Did you sleep well?" She ask.

"Yes," Gaara says "I don't understand how I can sleep so peacefully when I'm with you?"

Sahara grins and kisses him. They rise and pack up their belongings. They continue on their way to Suna. Sahara continues to explain all the medical techniques she learned while treating Neji. Gaara winces at the sound of his name. Sahara sees how her mention of Neji puts Gaara on edge and she changes the subject. Sahara ask Gaara about what he did in Suna while she was gone. She ask about Baki and the orphans. He tells her that they miss her and he didn't do much while she was away except miss her too. She giggles and grabs him by the waist. He pulls her close to his side and walks next to her, The day passes quickly and soon they make camp once again.


	10. Chapter 10 Destiny Can't be Denied

For the Love of Gaara

Destiny Can't be Denied

"Gaara," Sahara says "there is something I learned while in Konoha." Then she tells him about when she was little and met the boy in the Kazekage's office. She ask if he remembers ever meeting her? Gaara tells her that he doesn't remember any little girl but that was a bad time for him. Back then is when his father was trying to control him and when he couldn't get Gaara to do as he wanted him to. The Kazekage sent assasins to kill him. She tells Gaara about Kika's vision that brought them to Konoha. The vision was of the two of them when they were older. They were married with children of their own. Kakashi said that all of Kika's vision always came true.

Sahara pulls out the stuffed bear and hands it to Gaara. "Is this yours?"

Gaara's face turns pale. "No!" he screams. "Put it away!" He holds the bear at arms length. Suddenly he throws it into the fire.

"Gaara!" screams Sahara.

He turns away from her holding his head. "No Shukaku!" he screams.

Sahara grabs his arm spining him around facing her she grabs his other arm with her free hand. Gaara is shaking holding his head in his hands. Suddenly he stops shaking and looks at her.

"I'm so sorry Gaara." she cries. "The last thing I wanted to do is cause you more pain. Please forgive me."

Gaara is no longer in pain and the Shukaku is quiet. He puts his hands down. What is happening? He doesn't know how but usually the Shukaku would have begun to appear and Gaara would have lost all control. He may have hurt or even killed Sahara. The horror of that makes Gaara shake once again.

"Gaara," Sahara lets him go. "I am sorry..." she slumps over and Gaara catches her before she hits the ground.

"Sahara!" Gaara yells."Wake up! You promised not to leave me! Sahara!" Gaara gently carries her into the tent and lies her down on the floor.

He sits next to her. She slowly opens her eyes.

"Sahara," Gaara worriedly strokes her forehead with a wet cloth. "Are you ok? I think you fainted."

"I used my 'gift'. It took more chakra than I'm used to. That's why I passed out." Sahara weakly says.

"Your gift?" Gaara questions.

Sahara tells him how she used her chakra to take away his pain. He finally understands why the Shukaku never came out. She can supress him with her gift. That's why he slept so soundly last night with her by his side.

"Sahara," Garra apologizes, "I'm sorry about the bear. I'm sure it meant something to you."

"No Gaara." She replies. "You mean more."

She tells him how they were never suppose to meet because of Kika's vision.

"Sahara why did Baki allow us to be together if he promised you mother he would keep us apart?" Garra ask.

"I don't know we will have to ask him." Sahara says. "We need to rest now Gaara we have one more day until we get home."

Gaara settles down next to her and holds her tight. "I will always love you Sahara."

"I wish I could have helped you back then when we were little maybe you wouldn't have suffered so much." Sahara tells him.

"Maybe I needed to suffer then so I could know how lucky I am now to have you in my life." Gaara says.

"I feel that I'm the lucky one." Sahara drifts off to sleep.

Gaara can't believe all that he has just experienced. He never would have thought. All that has happened. Destiny can't be denied, the two of them were meant to be together. Kika saw it and still couldn't stop it. Now that she's gone, Baki allowed it to happen anyway. Why? Answers to that would have to wait.

The next day they discuss what they are going to talk to Baki about and plans they have for the future. Sahara tells Gaara that she wants to practice more fighting with her staff. She also wants to be able to back up his squad on missions like she did this time. Only she wants to become even stronger. Gaara agrees with her. He wants her by his side now. She doesn't want to be a burden to him, She want to be an assett. Garra tells her that since their alliance with the Leaf, the elders decided to promote his squad. They are Chunin level. They are going to start training young ones. Sahara thinks that is great. She can help Gaara accomplish that since she has been teaching the orphans. She gives Gaara pointers for getting children to pay attention to him and how to keep them interested in what he has to teach them. Gaara realizes how intelligent Sahara is and how much he could learn from her. When they arrive in Suna, Baki is waiting for them.

"Sahara my daughter." Baki greets her.

"Father!" Sahara runs into his arms. Baki hugs his daughter and swings her around as if she was a child.

Gaara leaves Baki and Sahara to reunite. Sahara pulls Gaara by the hand.

"Father," She starts. "Gaara and I need to talk to you."

"Lets get you home first." Baki says. "You must be tired."

The three make their way to Baki and Sahara's home. Baki suspects Sahara has talked to Kakashi and found out about Gaara. They sit at the kitchen table.

"Before you say anything I want to thank Gaara for bringing you home safe." Baki says

"Father I spoke to Uncle Kakashi and he told me that I went to Konoha when I was young." Sahara says. "He told me all about Mother's gift also."

Baki looks down at his feet. He is ashamed that he never told her anything about Kika's life before she was born.

"Father why did you break your promise to mother? Why did you allow me to finally meet Gaara?" Sahara asks.

"Destiny can't be denied. Your mother knew that better than anyone. Her visions always came true. No matter how hard she tried to change the future. Nothing ever changed." Baki says.

"What made you change you mind?" Sahara asks. "Why then?"

"I really can't answer. I guess I wasn't really thinking about that. But when I saw the two of you together I just gave in." Baki tells them.

"So you just let things happen and didn't think of the outcome?" Sahara questions.

"I really didn't give it that much thought. But then we found Kika had been killed I wasn't thinking about it. By then it was too late. I couldn't stop it or turn back time." Baki says.

Gaara and Sahara look at each other. So it's all true. They were suppose to fall in love. They understand now why they were so attracted to each other.


	11. Chapter 11 The First Time

For the Love of Gaara

The First Time

Baki once again is on night patrol. Alone in the house Sahara checks the doors making sure they are locked. She is in bed unable to sleep. She hears a tapping sound at her window. She sees Gaara standing there. She throws open the sache and grabs him around the neck practically falling out the window in the process."Why didn't you knock on the front door?" she ask.

" I didn't want to be seen." He says.

She lets him climb through. He is dressed in casual scrub like shirt and pants. He has left his gourd behind. Once he is inside he starts to speak.

"I..." she stops him by kissing him hard on the lips. She grabs his head pulling him into her. She pulls his soft thick hair. He embraces her. "...missed you." he finishes his sentence as she lets go of him.

Sahara smiles. "I can't sleep. I was just thinking of you. Then, there you were."

Gaara smiles. "I needed to be with you. It's a full moon."

"We are alone until sunrise. Make love to me" Sahara ask.

"I thought you'd never ask?" Garra replies.

"Do you love me?" Gaara ask.

"With all my heart and soul." Sahara replies.

"I belong to you." Gaara says.

"You are 'My Gaara'." Sahara answers.

She pulls off his shirt over his head. His pale smooth skin shines in the moonlight. His hard muscles rippled abs like sand dunes in the desert. She touches his chest gliding her hands down around his waist up his back.

He kisses her softly. He picks her up carrying her to the bed. He sets her down on her feet. He crouches placing his hand on the back of her thighs. He slides his hands up her buttocks under her nightgown. Slowly he glides them up the smooth curve of her back. He lifts the garment up over her head. She raises her arms allowing him to remove her gown. Her olive skin glimmers like spin gold. Her round breast soft but firm like ripen fruit. Dark pink nipples hard. He caresses them like fragile eggs gently kissing each one in turn. He kneels in front of her removing her panties on his way down. He sits her on the edge of the mattress. Spreading her legs apart she reveals the object or his desire. A perfectly manicured dark auburn triangle. He nuzzles the area with his nose. Her scent is irresisable. He passes his fingers up and down her opening spreading the ruby flesh. She moans expressing her pleasure. He licks her plundging his tounge deeply into the darkness. He tickles the flap of skin at the top with the tip of his tongue. She arches her back grabbing his hair pulling it down forcing him deeper into her. He alternates between his fingers and his tongue until she can no longer hold on to her composure and lets out a cry of pure pleasure. She sits up as he stands before her. She pulls his pants down carefully tracing the elastic as not to get caught on his hard piece standing at attention. He steps out of his underwear and pants kicking them aside.

She grabs his firm piece in her warm hands. She traces the heart shaped flesh at the tip. She's never been up close to one before, never held it in her hand. She inspects its spongey tip. Its sides are smooth. She licks it with her tongue like she's licking an ice cream cone. Round and around, up and down. She tickles the tip with her tongue a bit of white liquid oozes out. She taste it. It's salty like tears. She plundges it into her mouth wrapping her lips around its sides stroking it up and down. She sucks it in forcing it deeper and deeper down her throat. He grabs her head rocking back and forth keeping rhythm with her strokes. She continues until he no longer can contain himself and comes in her mouth. She chokes back on the foamy liquid trying to swallow while his piece is still in her mouth. She gags forcing him to withdraw. She gasps for air, froth dripping from her lips. She runs to the bathroom spitting out the frothy bits trying to keep from choking. She rinses her mouth out with water drinking a bit washing the salty taste from her tongue. She looks in the mirror, Gaara is standing behind her. He grabs a towel and gently wipes her mouth dry. He wets the towel and washes his piece clean.

He pushes her out the door closing it in her face. She hears him relieving himself. She lies on the bed waiting for his return. Soon he emerges. He slides in next to her under the covers. She lays her head on his chest. He gently rubs her back feeling her long soft hair glide over his hand. She climbs on top of him kissing his neck. She licks his ear lobe sucking on the end. She kisses him hard forcing her tongue in his mouth. He pulls her down on top of him. Skin to skin they touch. He forces his tongue in her mouth and a wrestling match insues. Jockeying for space Sahara tries to pull away but Gaara holds her firm. Gasping for a breath she bites him. He quickly releases her. He touches his tongue with the tips of his fingers. She drew blood. She sinfully licks her lips. He grins and evil grin. He grabs her pulling her down kissing her hard. He fishes for her tongue with his. She shoves it in his mouth. He bites down but she's too quick. She pulls out before he gets a chance to nip her. She laughs teasing him. He grabs her flipping her over on her back. He's on top now. She struggles to free herself but he is stronger. He pins her down holding her wrist above her head with his hands. Gently he kisses her neck licking the outline of her jaw with his tongue. He lets out a deep laugh. Sahara eyes widen. She was just playing before. What is he going to do next? Surprisingly he gently kisses her lips. No tongue wrestling.

"Are you ready my love." He says.

"Yes," she replies. "I want you inside me."

He wets his fingers rubbing her area to moisten it. He guides his piece into her opening. Slowly he forces it down a little further each time he rocks back and forth. He lies on top of her holding her down but not putting his full weight on her. She whimpers a little at first. The pain of him stretching her skin a bit more with each stroke. Harder and harder he plundges deeper and deeper. Tears begin rolling down her cheeks. He is enjoying himself. Suddenly he stops realizing what he is doing. He gently whispers to her."Am I hurting you?"

"It's a good kind of pain." she replies.

"I can make it easier." He says. He turns her over on her stomache. Up on her knees down on all fours. He places a pillow under her chest. "Hold on to this." he instructs her. He puts on a lubricated condom and continues inserting his piece into her. She groans a bit biting the pillow. The latex feels different but slides much more easily and the position allows him more penetration. He continues pumping in and out rocking back and forth. Slowly at first then faster deeper with each stroke. Banging his flesh against her buttocks. Finally he cannot hold back and burst forth. He holds her tight against him spewing every last drop into his protective cover. He releases her and she drops down on her stomach stretching out her legs. He rises and goes to the bathroom. Suddenly she feels something wet dripping between her legs. She runs into the batroom where Gaara is washing up. She sits on the toilet relieving herself. She wipes herself and sees blood on the tissue. She looks up at Gaara with a worried face.

"It's only because it's our first time." he reassures her. "It gets easier."

She washes up and follows him back to the bedroom. They both get dressed. They lie down next to each other. "You will be sore for a couple days." He tells her.

She sighs resting her head on his chest. Soon she is fast asleep. Quite an ordeal she's has had. Garra smiles down at his love. He dozes off wrapping his arms around his precious lover.

Just before daylight Gaara leaves her. Baki will be home soon and he doesn't want Sahara to get in trouble because of him. He climbs out the window closing it shut behind him. Sahara awakes to the sound of Baki's key unlocking the front door. She hears him shuffleing around the kitchen. Softly he knocks on the door cracking it open a bit.

"Sahara, I'm home." He whispers.

"Morning Father." she replies. "Do you want me to make you breakfast?"

"No," he says. "I'm going to shower and get some sleep."

"Ok," she says. "Sleep well."

She hears him walk down the hall and close his bedroom door. She hears the shower water run and waits until he's done to rise and shower herself. She thinks of the night before. Was it a dream. She winces in pain verifying it was no dream. He told her she would be sore. She washes herself and notices dried blood on the washcloth. It turns crimson red as the water washes it away. She thinks of Gaara and his soft thick red hair. How she loves to run her fingers through his locks. She dries off and dresses in shorts and a shirt. She goes to the kitchen and fries an egg and butters two slices of toast. She pours a glass of juice and eats a piece of toast. After a few bites she looks down at her plate. Suddenly she's no longer hungry. She forces down the rest of her juice and cleans her plate in the trash. She washes the dish and glass and puts them on the drain board. She looks at the time it's nine am. Surely Temari must be up by now. How did the morning fly by so quickly? She decides to pay her a visit. Sahara knocks on the door and the Blonde answers.

"Sahara nice to see you. Come in." Temari says.

Sahara walks in and sees Gaara sitting in the chair facing her. He is dressed in his usual attire. His gourd sits on the floor next to him.

"Gaara was just leaving." Temari says nudging her brother out the chair.

"Yeah see you later sis." He says as he gets up strapping his gourd to his back.

Sahara stands frozen despartly trying to slow her pounding heart. Holding her breath so she doesn't start hyperventalating. He passes her his back to his sister. He winks and blows her a kiss. She tries not to blush. She hears the door close behind him. She walks over to the chair he was sitting in and calapses. It's still warm and his scent still lingers.

"So tell me everything." Temari says

Sahara's face turns white. Did he tell her already about last night?

"How was Konoha?" she ask.

Sahara's color comes back to her face. She is relieved in a way. Temari is the one person she can talk to who will keep things to herself and not go spreading gossip around. But she is also the big sister of her new found lover.

Sahara tells Temari all about Konoha, Neji, Kakashi, Kika. Everything that happened on their way home. Temari is delighted that Gaara and Sahara have found love in each other. She wants them to be happy. She wishes them the best. The two take all day to talk and catch up.


	12. Chapter 12 Gaara Sensi

For the Love of Gaara

Gaara Sensei

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara are starting to teach young Genins. Sahara introduces a group to them. The genin are told to choose a weapon. One girl ask a question. Gaara starts to answer then stops. Then they are told to decide who they want to teach them. Most children go to Temari or Kankuro. Only the girl who asked the question goes to Gaara. It's Matsuri the child Sahara saved from the orphanage. She has been adopted and now attends Academy.

"Please teach me." she says. Gaara helps her choose a weapon. He shows her how to use it. He tells her to practice with the weapon.

Later on one of the patrol guards comes stumbling over to Kankuro. "Tell Gaara." he says.

Temari and Sahara meet up with Gaara and Kankuro. Some shinobi have taken Gaara's student hostage. They inform Baki and ask to go after them. Baki tells them to take Sahara as backup. He can not accompany them he has other matters to attend to. The four head off to rescue Matsuri. Baki sends word to Konoha hoping they will stop the kidnappers from getting away and so the Leaf backs up the Sand. The four sand ninja pursue the kidnappers. They stop to face the female of the group. Temari tell them to go on ahead she will take care of her. Then they get stopped again this time by the youngest one. Kankuro takes this one on. Gaara is stopped by the biggest ninja. He tells Sahara to go after Matsuri. Gaara begins creating a tower of sand bringing the ninja along with him spinning him in the air. But it's a trap. They are about to get Gaara. They tap into an underground stream. They soak Gaara's sand and he falls to the ground. His gourd turns to sand and cushions his fall. His leg is hurt but just as he thinks it's over, Lee and Naruto arrive to save him. Just then Sakura arrives and heals Gaara. Word comes that Ino is hurt. Sakura is needed. Gaara partiually recovers and finishes off the big ninja. Just then Gaara hears Matsuri scream. He goes after them. Naruto follows. Sahara has already battled with the ninja and used her staff to fight him. She is injured. A broken arm. She can't fight any longer. By then Gaara has arrived. Gaara's chakra is low and he has no weapons. The Ninja tosses Matsuri aside then calls forth his weapons. He attacks Gaara but it's no use. He backs Gaara against the wall of the canyon. Naruto arrives and frees Matsuri. He tells her to hide. She finds Sahara and helps her to her feet. They watch as Naruto attacks the ninja only to be knocked aside. Gaara uses his sand to protect Naruto. Matsuri and Sahara are watching. Gaara is captured in a metal dome. The Ninja tells Gaara they will have the Shukaku's Chakra. Naruto charges in. Just then Gaara throws Matsuri her rope javeline. He uses his third eye technique to watch what's going on outside the dome before it closes. The Ninja begins drawing Shukaku's Chakra and Gaara screams in pain. Sahara wants to run to him but the pain is too great for her to move and the dome is closed. The Ninja brings forth a sarcophagus from the earth. He calls forth Seimei and offers himself as a sacrifice to the mummy inside. Seimei appears and takes the weapons and the Ninja's body. He continues to draw on Shukaku's Chakra. Naruto attacks but Seimei is too strong. Gaara fights to keep from transforming into the Monster. Naruto tries to free him calling his name but is attacked by Sanin again and again. Shukaku begins to emerge. Gaara's chakra is too low to suppress him. Seimei continues to attack Naruto. He absorbs Shukaku's Chakra enjoying the feel of the Demon's power. Naruto doesn't give up interupting the flow. Matsuri listens as Naruto explains why he fights for Gaara. As Seimei attacks Naruto, Matsuri stops him with her weapon protecting Naruto. She understands what Gaara was trying to tell her. A weapon can also be used to protect those who are precious to you. The dome explodes and Gaara emerges from his prison half transformed into Shukaku. Matsuri is frightened and Naruto tells her to run away. Gaara is trying to protect her. The rest of the team arrive. Sakura stops Naruto and heals him. Matsuri informs them of the situation. Sahara healed her broken arm but feels helpless as Gaara's pain is hers as well. They are bonded by blood. She hides away from the others afraid to reveal herself. Neji finds her and helps her deal with her pain. Gaara recalls his fight with Naruto and uses his will to supress Shukaku. He returns to normal. He tells Seimei he will fight with his own power to protect his friends. Sanin calls him a fool. Gaara calls forth 'Sand Tsuname' and buries him in the sand. Everyone moves out of the way. Sanin rises out to the sand and begins drawing more chakra out of Gaara. Garra calls forth 'Shukaku's Pike' and throws it at Seimei's chest armor. He uses 'Giant Sand Burial' and beats Seimei. Gaara used all his chakra and stamina and passes out. Kankuro looks at Naruto and recalls when Gaara spoke of how he came to fight for his friends and that he wanted to be like Naruto one day. Jiraiya and Kakashi arrive only to find their students have won and the fight is over. They return to Konoha to heal their injuries. Naruto and Gaara are sharing a room when Jiraiya visits Naruto. Gaara overhears the conversation. Jiraiya tell Naruto about the Akatski and what he thinks they are planing. They have three years before they will move again. Then they will attempt to take Naruto and the Nine Tails.

Gaara is in the hospital recovering from his fight with Seimei. Naruto is in the bed next to him divided by a curtain, Matsuri wants to see Gaara and thank him for saving her. Temari and Kankuro wait outside the room while Sahara brings Matsuri in to see Gaara.

"Gaara sensi are you alright?" Matsuri ask.

"I'll be fine." Gaara answers

"I wanted to thank you for saving me." Matsuri says shyly.

"You are my student. It's my job to protect you and teach you to defend yourself." Gaara replies.

"Gaara sensi needs his rest Matsuri." Sahara says. "Lets leave him ok?"

Matsuri nods and Sahara escorts her out of the room. Before Sahara turns to leave Gaara touches her hand. Sahara reads his signal.

"Temari," Sahara ask, "Do you mind taking care of Matsuri? I think I'm going to see if Gaara needs anything."

Temari gets the hint. "Sure Sahara. Come on Matsuri lets go."

Kankuro follows them. Sahara returns to Gaara's side.

"Do you need me?" Sahara ask.

"More than you know." Gaara answers.

Sahara touches his hand feeding her chakra into him taking his pain. He relaxes. He motions for her to lie next to him. She puts her head on his chest. He tenderly holds her close to him. She hears his heart beating in him. Such a strong heart. He strokes her hair running his fingers through her log locks. He closes his eyes and sleeps. After awhile Sahara falls asleep in his arms as well. The two are as one. When morning breaks Sahara wakes to a smiling Gaara. She smiles back at him. Both are ready to go home.


	13. Chapter 13 The Snow Lodge

For the Love of Gaara

The Snow Lodge

Gaara and Sahara are traveling to the Land of Snow to meet a woman said to be able to help Gaara control Shukaku. They are to meet with a cousin of Baki's in the Stone Country first then travel with him to the north. They meet with Kegan, Baki's cousin on his fathers side, he is a stout man taller than Baki and built like a brick wall. He stands almost two feet taller than Sahara, she has never met someone so large before and is a bit intimidated by him. At first Sahara and Gaara don't know how to address him. Soon Kegan tells them to just call him Cousin. He calls Sahara Little Cousin and addresses Gaara by his name since they are not really related. When they reach the Snow Country they will have to rent a dog team and sled to travel by. Gaara and Sahara are not prepared to travel in snow since they are from the desert. Kegan brings them to a shop and fits them with proper clothing and gear for their trip. Once they are ready they head to the Land of Snow.

It's a long journey to the place where this woman is suppose to live. It is up in the mountains and there is a river to cross. It is the end of autumn getting close to winter. Kegan hopes the river is now frozen so they can cross without having to detour south to a bridge that will take a whole day from their journey. They need to hurry because the woman is leaving the mountain cabin for the winter and no one knows where she stays during that time. Kegan drives the dog team while Gaara and Sahara ride in the sled. They stop at night and rest. Kegan and Sahara get to know one another better during these times. Gaara keeps watch unable to sleep without Sahara next to him.

He hasn't been able to be with her since they returned from Kohona. He is afraid that he will lose control of Shukaku and harm her. Sahara tries to reassure him that she won't let that happen but he won't take the chance. Since Matsuri was kidnapped Gaara's attitude has changed, he now distances himself from those he cares about. Weary that those close to him are now at risk because he is a Jinchurtikin. Not wanting Sahara to suffer because of him he no longer seeks her companionship like he did before. Still he does love her and it is hard to deal with the situation. Sahara understands why Gaara is acting this way but doesn't like it. She is in love with him and wants them to be together. Sahara doesn't want to drive Gaara away so she goes along with him as long as he lets her be by his side she is content.

The group reach the river they are to cross and it is somewhat frozen. Kegan instructs Sahara and Gaara on how they will cross to be safe. Kegan is going to hold the lead dog and guide it across. Sahara is to stay with the last dog in the line closest to the sled. Gaara will have to stay at the back of the sled making sure it follows the team and doesn't get stuck to the ice. Sahara has been bonding with the Omega dog she is to handle. The dog's name is Chancey. She has been bunking with the timid female dog in order to keep warm at night. Slowly they make their way across the river.

Carefully they step onto the ice. Each step makes a crunching noise. Not a good sign, the ice is not as thick as Kegan had hoped. He navigates slowly trying to choose the safest path. Suddenly the ice cracks beneath Sahara and Chancey. The two fall into the fridged water pulling the sled and rest of the team down with them. Kegan and Gaara use all their strenght to prevent that from happening. Sahara quickly cuts the ties from Chancey's collar to the rest of the dogs. Sahara and Chancey are the only ones who fall in giving the others a chance to escape. Sahara holds on to Chancey since she can't swim and the ice cold water is numbing her limbs. Soon Sahara begins to lose consciousness just before Kegan pulls them out of the water.

"Quickly Gaara get these wet clothes off her." Kegan instructs him. " Take your clothes off as well we need to get her warm quick or she will freeze to death."

Kegan lays out an animal fur in the sled and instructs Gaara to sit inside. He then places Sahara in his lap. He wraps the two of them together in the skins. Gaara's body warms Sahara's cold wet skin. She shivers violently trying to get warm. Gaara holds her tightly to him.

"The cabin is not far away." Kegan tells Gaara. "We can make it there and get Sahara warm and out of this cold."

Kegan puts the wet dog Chancey across his shoulders and mushes the team ahead. Soon they are at the cabin. Kegan bangs on the door but there is no answer. The door is unlocked and he goes inside carefully. He soon emerges and carries Sahara inside lying her on the floor in front the fireplace. Gaara follows and wraps the skins around the both of them while Kegan starts a fire.

The quiet cabin begins to warm up and Gaara gets redressed leaving Sahara wrapped up in front of the fire. She is still unconscious but has stopped shaking. Kegan lays out her wet clothes to dry.

The dog Chancey lies next to Sahara warming up and drying off her fur. There is not much wood in the cabin so Kegan leaves to gather more and tie up the rest of the dog team. Gaara stays by Sahara's side taking care to keep her warm.

Gaara searches the cabin for any sign that the woman they came to meet is still in the area. He hopes she returns to the cabin and that they weren't too late and missed her. In the corner is a mattress rolled up with some blankets. Gaara unrolls the mattress and drags it in front of Sahara. He makes the bed up with the blankets and finds something dry for her to wear. He dresses her and lies her on the bed in front of the fire. He tenderly combs out her wet hair and suddenly realizes that he almost lost her. He begins to cry and cradles his love in his arms.

Kegan returns with arms full of wood and places some of the logs on the fire. He turns to see Gaara holding Sahara and ask. "Is little cousin alright?"

"She's still unconscious but warm now. Thank you Kegan." Gaara says.

Kegan reaches down feeling Sahara's forehead. "She has a fever."

Gaara rises and goes outside. He returns with Sahara's pack. He rumages around in it and pulls out several small bags of dried plants and roots. He puts on a kettle of water to boil next to the fire.

He then mixes several of the ingredients in a teapot. He finds a cup and makes a tea for Sahara to drink. "This will bring down her fever." Gaara says as he forces Sahara to drink. She is weak but manages to wake up and drink the tea.

Night soon falls and Kegan settles down in a chair next to the table where Gaara made the tea. He fights to stay awake but soon is sound asleep. Gaara lies next to Sahara holding her in his arms. Afraid to let her go he holds her tight next to him. She curls up beside him her head on his chest like she used too. Fighting exaustion Gaara falls asleep as well. The dogs outside should alert them if anyone comes near during the night. No one does.

The next morning Kegan is up first and stokes the fire. He puts on another kettle of water for tea. Then he goes outside to tend to the dogs. Gaara awakes and prepares more of the tea for Sahara. She wakes and is still feverish but manages to sit up and pet Chancey who has never left her side. Gaara serves her and she falls back asleep. Kegan returns inside.

"How is she?" He ask Gaara.

"Better but still weak." Gaara replies.

"We need more wood and I have some traps to set so we can eat." Kegan adds. "Do you think she will be alright by herself for a little while?"

"Do you need me to help you?" Gaara asks,

"Yes it would be faster if we both went then I could look for the woman we came to see." Kegan says. "The dogs will alert us if anyone comes around, we won't need to go very far."

Gaara agrees and the two of them leave to conduct their task. Sahara sleeps holding Chancey close for warmth like she did at night before the accident. The female dog has gotten used to Sahara and protects her as if she was Chancey's master.

Sahara is awakened by Chancey growling. "What is it girl?" Sahara says half asleep. She looks around the cabin and sees a shadowy figure in the fire light. "Who's there?" Suddenly the figure turns to face Sahara. Chancey begins barking furiously. Sahara holds on to the dog by the collar. Unsure of the intruder Sahara is unable to make out the face because of the hooded cloak they are wearing. The dogs outside hear Chancey's bark and start barking also. This alerts Gaara and Kegan. They come bursting in the cabin. Kegan's arms are full with fire wood and he drops them pulling out his kunai. Gaara rushes between the figure and Sahara unsure of the situation he defends her.

The person removes the hooded cloak and an old woman is revealed. She holds up her hand toward Kegan and he freezes in his tracks. "You I don't know." She says. Then she turns to Gaara. "You I am familiar with, Monster."

Suddenly Gaara keels over in pain. He grabs his head in his hands and falls to his knees. He screams as the woman balls up her fist as if she is squeezing his body with her hand.

Sahara jumps up from the floor and rushes to Gaara's side. She holds him trying to take the pain away. "No, please stop hurting him." She begs. "He was only protecting me."

The woman stops in surprise letting Gaara go. He collapes into Sahara's arms unconscious. "Why? He didn't do you any harm." Sahara cries.

"You protect this demon, this monster?" The woman gasps.

"He's not a monster! He's my friend." Sahara yells.

Gaara looks up at Sahara. "Are you hurt?" He ask.

"No my love." Sahara tells him. He jumps up ready to attack. "Don't Gaara, stop." Sahara stands holding Gaara back. "Kegan!" She yells.

The old woman releases him as well. "Are you alright little cousin?" he ask.

Suddenly Sahara faints into Gaara's arms. He carries her back to the bed.

"The child is ill?" Ask the woman.

"She fell into the river and has a fever." Kegan answers rushing to Sahara's side.

The woman looks at the table and inspects the ingredients Gaara used to make Sahara's tea. "You tried to make a remedy using these?" She inquires.

Gaara nods.

"I am sorry, you startled me just now. I am Rima this is my cabin." says the woman.

"I apologize for intruding when you weren't home but it was an emergency." Kegan admits.

"You there big fellow. Gather the wood and put another kettle on." Rima instructs.

Kegan looks at Gaara. Gaara nods for him to do as she says. This is the woman they were looking to find and they don't want to be rude if they want her help.

"Gaara is it? I am sorry I hurt you but I heard things about you and didn't want to take a chance of you hurting me." Rima apologizes.

"There was no need I wouldn't have harmed you. We came here looking for your help." Gaara tells her.

"This root is rancid. Go to the cupboard there and fetch me the third jar from the left second shelf from the top." Rima asks.

Gaara obeys. Rima procedes to mix the ingredients plus the contents from the jar. She places it in the teapot on the table. Kegan brings the boiling water and pours it in the pot. Rima takes a clean cup from the shelf and pours the tea. She hands it to Gaara. "This should work better in bringing down the fever." She says. Gaara wakes Sahara and gets her to drink the tea.

"You say you need my help?" Rima ask. "Well you would have missed me had I not came back although I can't remember why I did. I left yesterday morning heading to the valley and got as far as the bridge when I swore I had forgotten something and turned around and came back."

"Surely we were meant to met with you then." Gaara says.

"I suppose. Now if you don't mind I would like to rest now since I haven't slept all night." Rima says as she lays out a place in the corner of the cabin to sleep.

Gaara watches over Sahara as Kegan continues to go back to taking care of bringing in the wood for the fire. Kegan then begins to prepare them something to eat. He takes out some dried fish and vegetables from a burlap sack. He cuts the fish up and puts the heads aside for the dogs.

Gaara helps him by cutting the vegetables and filling the pot with water. Soon the smell fills the air of the small cabin. Kegan goes outside and feeds the dogs and chops more wood while Gaara tend to the stew.

Sahara wakes to the smell of the fish stew. "Gaara?" She calls out.

"I am here my love." He answers her from his seat next to the fire.

Rima stirs from her spot in the corner. "Smells good." she remarks.

Kegan enters the cabin and calls out to Gaara. "You have to see this." He sees that Sahara is awake and lifts her up in his arms carefully keeping her wrapped up in the blanket. He carries her toward the door. Gaara holds it open for them. The three go outside. It is snowing. Sahara and Gaara have never seen snow before. The sky was clear the whole time they were traveling.

"Oh Gaara isn't it beautiful?" Sahara says.

"Stick out your tongue like this Sahara." Kegan says showing her how to catch a snowflake.

Sahara does and laughs. "Its cold." she looks up at Kegan. "Cousin thank you for saving me from the river."

Kegan is taken aback for a moment. Sahara hugs him around the neck tightly. Tears roll down his cheek only to freeze before leaving his face. No one has ever shown him affection like this before.

"Time to get you back inside." He says. He turns only to see Gaara standing there with his arms extended ready to take Sahara from him. He gently gives her to him. "Thank you" he says.

Gaara takes Sahara back inside the cabin. He lets her down and she stands on her own. "Can I get dressed now? I am feeling much better." Sahara says.

Gaara gathers her clothes and holds up a blanket so she can have some privacy getting dressed. Kegan walks to the fire and begins dishing out bowls of the stew for each of them. Rima is already seated at the table she cleared off. The four sit down and eat.

"So why did you travel so far from home to come and see me?" Rima ask.

"Well, Gaara and I need your help." Sahara says. "You see we heard that you may be able to help Gaara control Shukaku's power better than he can at this point."

"Can't he control it now?" Rima questions. "I mean he demonstrated earlier that he has some control. And what does that have to do with you Sahara?"

Gaara speaks. "True I can control some power with just my will alone but it drains alot of my chakra and leaves me vunerable. Sahara helps me by using her gift to take away my pain allowing me furthur to suppress my emotions blocking Shukaku from emerging but she too uses alot of chakra in order to do that."

"What exactly do you think I can do to help you?" Rima ask.

"I don't know?" Gaara says. "I heard that you were a person of great talent when it came to things not spoken of."

"Back when I was young I was outcast from my home because of a curse put upon me since my birth." Rima begins. "The demonstration early is the reason. I can inflict pain with my touch. I learned later on in life as I grew to control it and project it onto others with only my will. It took a long time and many lonely years before I was able to touch another human being without hurting them."

"That must have been hard and I am sorry for your pain." Sahara says as she reaches out to Rima.

"I don't want your pity!" Rima angrily pulls away from Sahara.

"Gaara, please." Sahara says as he stiffens ready to defend her. "Rima I apologize, I meant no disrespect. It is my nature to want to lessen suffering in the world please don't hold is against me."

"No, I am sorry I snapped. It is just that I never was good at being with people." Rima says.

"Not your fault you were born different." Gaara says. "We understand."

Rima looks at Gaara. Yes he would, after all he too was a monster. "I am sorry but your information is in error I can not help you Gaara. Sahara I may be able to help you though."

"What do you mean?" Sahara ask.

"The remedy that Gaara used to bring down your fever. He said it was yours. I have lived on this mountain a long time and have accumulated many ingredients for such occasions. I have perfected many remedies and sold them to the towns and villages in the valley. That is how I have survived all these years. I am old and have no one to pass down my knowledge to. You have been so kind to me someone you never met. I would like you to take my research back home and use it to help others. Like you said it is your nature. All my life I only harmed others I want to help now if you will help me." Rima finishes her story.

"I would be glad to." Sahara tells her.

"Good I knew there was a reason I came back when I did." Rima says. "Tommorrow I will head back down to the valley where I will stay from now on. I no longer have the strength to stay here. You are welcome to stay here as long as you need." With that said Rima excuses herself and curls up in the corner of the cabin and goes to sleep.

Kegan goes outside one last time to check on the sled dogs. Gaara and Sahara clean up the dishes. It is late and getting dark. Gaara and Sahara settle down in front the fire and Kegan returns and lays next to them. Sahara is still a bit weak from her ordeal but she is getting stronger gradually. Gaara lays down next to her, she lies her head on his chest in her usual position. Soon the quiet takes over the cabin and all but Gaara fall asleep. During the night Kegan wakes to stoke the fire and put another log on. He settles back down to sleep when Sahara's head pops up.

"You won't leave us, will you cousin?" She ask.

"Of course not." replies Kegan.

"Good, don't go into the woods alone." She says. Then she lays her head back down on Gaara and closes her eyes.

Kegan is puzzled by her words. Gaara's glare gives Kegan the chills. He's awake. Kegan ignores them and goes back to sleep.

Gaara strokes Sahara's back soothing her to sleep. He knows she sometimes talks in her sleep when she is dreaming. Perhaps she was just doing that.

The next morning Kegan is up first stoking the fire and putting on a kettles for tea. He goes outside to bring in more wood. Gaara is up with Sahara following behind him. They begin to prepare breakfast. Rima soon rises too. She gathers her things for her trip.

"Are you sure you won't wait and travel with us down the mountain?" Sahara ask Rima.

"No, I prefer to travel alone. But thank you any way." replies Rima.

"I am going to gather the traps so we can get going later." Kegan says as he leaves.

"Wait," Gaara says. "I'll come with you."

Sahara notices that Gaara is anxious to leave with Kegan. "Be careful" she says as she watches the two leave. Rima shows Sahara the book that has all of the remedies written down in it. She gives her the book and a chest containing all of the samples of ingredients needed to make them.

"Won't you need these to make cures for the village?" Sahara ask.

"No, I have plenty at the valley house. Besides I can always come back to the source here on the mountain if I need any more." Rima says.

The two tidy up the cabin as they ready for departure.

Kegan and Gaara begin gathering the traps they set the day before. The snow is deeper now since it fell all night. "Gaara, I can do this without you if you want to help Sahara ready for us to leave."

Gaara shakes his head no. "Why did you follow me out here?" Kegan ask.

"For Sahara", he answers.

"What do you mean?" Kegan questions. "Is it because of what she said last night? I know you were awake and listening. She was probably just dreaming. Nothing will happen."

"I never take what Sahara has to say likely" Gaara says.

"Gaara, I have a confession. Last night watching Sahara lie there next to you. I was envious. I wished I was in your place. You are lucky to have someone like her love you, yet you keep her at arms length. If her and I weren't related I would have asked her to be with me. If that angers you then I understand but I would do anything for Sahara. She deserves to be loved as much as she gives love. I don't see you giving that to her. Don't you think you should let her go and find someone who will?" Kegan turns to Gaara thinking he will probably hurt him for saying such things but he feels it needs to be said.

Gaara listened to Kegan's words and he is not wrong in his statement. Gaara has been distant from Sahara but only to protect her. He does love her more than anyone could imagine. Gaara wishes things were different but life is not easy. Love is no different. "You wouldn't be the first to try to get Sahara to go with them." Gaara states.

Kegan is surprised by Gaara's calmness. "She was approached by someone else before?"

"Yes, in Konoha, she helped heal a shinobi there and he mistook her kindness for affection. He thought he could get her to stay with him." Gaara says.

"What did she tell him?" Kegan ask.

"She told him the truth. That her heart already belonged to someone else." Gaara smiles.

"You. But why?" Kegan says. "I mean the two of you are so young. How can she know what she doesn't see out there. So many opportunities missed because she thinks you are the one?"

"You couldn't understand. No one can. I don't and neither does she. We just know that we are destined to be together." Gaara says.

"That's no good enough of a reason!" Kegan yells.

Gaara's sand begins to move around him. Kegan stands firm ready for a fight.

"Kegan, look out!" Gaara yells.

It is too late. Kegan looks up only to see the branches of the tree he is standing under crash down on top of him. He hits the ground face first in the snow. The weight of the fall knocks him unconscious. The huge bear rears up atop the heap that is Kegan and begins clawing and biting him. Gaara springs onto the beast back stabbing his kunai knives into it with little affect. He manages to roll the animal off Kegan and attacks it again only for the bear to swing its arm throwing him against a tree. The giant beast is bigger than Kegan. Gaara is tiny in comparison. He still tries to protect Kegan anyhow. Gaara manages to slice the bears throat and slow it down. Swiping and clawing at Gaara the bear can't get to him with his sand armor protecting him. The bear jumps on top of Gaara pinning him to the ground. He manages to stab the beast in the heart with his knife killing it.

Meanwhile at the cabin Sahara senses something is wrong and puts on her coat ready to go outside when Gaara burst in covered in blood. "Are you hurt?" She ask worriedly.

"It's not my blood." He responds.

"Kegan." Sahara gasp. She can also smell the bears pungent odor.

"Hurry he is hurt bad." Gaara informs her. She grabs her bag and rushes down the trail that Gaara left on his way back. He then gets the dogs hitched to the sled. Rima follows Sahara though she can't keep up with the agile girl. Gaara gets the dogs going and heads after them. He scoops up Rima and puts her in the sled. Mushing the dogs in Kegan's direction.

Sahara arrives to see Kegan lying face down in a pool of blood. Huge gashes in his back and head from injuries the bear inflicted. She begins to stop the bleeding with the medical ninjitsu she learned. Gaara and Rima arrive soon after she begins. "Gaara, I need more chakra." He rushes to her. He stoops behind her stretching his arms out on top of hers. He puts his hands over hers and channels his chakra into hers. The wounds close and the bleeding stops. "I am still not strong enough." Sahara cries.

"It's alright Sahara I'm here. Kegan is strong he will pull through. Lets get him on the sled." Gaara says. Gaara uses his sand to lift Kegan on the sled. Sahara climbs in resting his head in her lap. She gently strokes his hair back into place. "Hang in there Cousin. We need you. Please be alright." She cooes to him.

Gaara mushes the dogs forward toward the cabin. Rima climbs on the sled holding Kegan's hand.

They take their time careful not to cause more pain to Kegan than necessary. Sahara's chakra is not fully restored she can only comfort him so much. Once at the cabin Gaara uses his sand once again to carry Kegan into the cabin. He lays him down on the floor in front the fire. Kegan has lost a lot of blood and is weak. Still unconscious Kegan doesn't move or make a sound. Rima fetches a bowl of warm water and cloths to clean him up. Sahara gently washes the blood from his face and hair. Gaara collapses in a chair exausted from the fight with the bear. Rima and Sahara take great care removing Kegan's bloody clothes. Sahara redresses him in another set of clothes from his bag. Rima takes the stained clothers outside and burns them. Scent of blood will attract other carnivores and scavengers to the cabin. Gaara changes out of his bloody clothes as well but soaks them in a bucket of cold water. Sahara goes to him and cleans his hands and face of blood. She then helps him wash his hair clean. Gaara redresses and Sahara cradles him in her arms. He quietly tells her what happened. Sahara is worried that Kegan is hurt internally where she can't reach with her chakra. They will just have to wait for Kegan to wake up.

Rima says her goodbyes to Gaara and Sahara. She must leave before it starts snowing again. Sahara thanks her for her help. Rima tells them they can stay in the cabin as long as they need.

Later as night falls Sahara tends to Kegan. He still has not woke up. There is nothing more she can do for him except pray he will be alright. She curls up next to Gaara exausted from the long day. That night Gaara awakens her. "Sahara, Kegan needs you he is awake and in pain."

"Cousin, where do you hurt?" She asks him.

A groggy response comes from Kegan. "Feels like the sky fell on top of me"

Sahara touches his head taking his pain from him. "Little cousin, what happened?" he ask.

"A bear came crashing down from the tree above you. It mauled you but Gaara managed to kill it."

she tells him.

"Gaara saved me? Is he ok?" Kegan ask.

"Yes, I am fine, but you got hurt bad. Sahara patched you up." Gaara says.

"I'm sorry I am so much trouble." Kegan shyly states.

"Not at all. You are family. We love each other. Thats what family does, look out for one another."

Sahara smiles. "Rest now Kegan. You lost a lot of blood. Your wounds need time to mend completely. Your body will take time to recover. We will wait until you are well before we go home."

Kegan falls back asleep.

Gaara pulls Sahara back to their corner of the cabin where they were sleeping. "Sahara, can you forgive me for being such a fool?"

"What do you mean?" Sahara responds.

"I have pushed you away and thought I was protecting you by staying away. I realize that was not the answer to our situation." Gaara says.

Sahara puts her head down. "You were trying to protect me from those who wish me harm. But instead you harmed me by doing so. I quess that things haven't changed have they?"

Gaara kneels before Sahara. "That's what I am trying to tell you. I want to be with you. I don't care who comes I will fight for you. I love you more than I can express into words. Without you is not where I want to be. I don't want to spend another moment without you by my side. No matter what comes our way we can conquer it together."

Sahara begins to cry. "You mean it. You won't change your mind later?"

"Will you forgive me?" Gaara pleads.

"On one condition." She smiles. "Make love to me."

Gaara beams. "I have been dying too."


	14. Chapter 14 Rain Village

For the Love of Gaara

Rain Village

Since their return from the Land of Snow Sahara is now part of a team. She is allowed to go on missions as a substitute with Baki's students. She goes on a mission with Gaara and Kankuro. They are to go to the Rain village and retrieve a scroll. Gaara remembered the ninja's he killed during the chunin exam. He was a different person then. Would their village know about that? He must be careful. As they got closer to the village. Gaara led the way. Suddenly three ninja's appeared in front of them.

"Stop," said one of them. "State your business!"

"We are just passing through." Kankuro replied.

"Wait, you are from the Sand. I remember you." Refering to Gaara. "You killed my brother during the chunin exam."

Gaara is tense. He didn't want to give himself away so suddenly.

"I'm going to avenge my brother, I will kill you." The ninja says.

He attacks Gaara by throwing kunai knives at him. Gaara's sand stops them as usual. Sahara knows what is going to happen next. She runs in front of the Rain ninja.

"No Gaara." she screams. "Don't hurt them!"

It is too late. Gaara pulls back his sand attack. Sahara goes flying backward into the three ninjas knocking them all to the ground. Sahara coughs up blood. The female in the center caught her full force.

"She saved us." she cries. "She's hurt bad. I can help heal her."

"Don't touch her!" Gaara growls lunging toward them.

Kankuro steps in front of him. "No Gaara." he says calmly "Let her heal Sahara."

The girl uses her medical jutsu to heal Sahara. Sahara opens her eyes and looks around to see the Rain ninja looking down at her.

"Is everyone alright?" Sahara mumbles.

"Yes, thanks to you." The ninja who attacked Gaara repiles.

"Why did you do that?" The girl asks.

"Because he didn't mean to hurt anyone." Sahara says. "He can't help it."

Gaara's face turns pale. He is ashamed. He is calm now. He walks over to Sahara. Tears fill his eyes. "I could have killed you."

"But you didn't." Sahara tells him. "You wouldn't hurt me on purpose Gaara."

"I am so sorry." Gaara bawls.

He picks Sahara up with his sand and gently cradles her in his arms. She is still weak and in pain but looks at Gaara lovingly.

"Don't cry my love."She touches his cheek. "I forgive you."

She tries to comfort him. Her chakra is depleated and she passes out.

The three Rain ninja are surprised by Sahara's compassion for what they thought was a vicious killer. They offer them shelter for the night. Gaara places Sahara down on a grass mat. He rest her head in his lap.

"What did she mean by 'you didn't mean to hurt anyone?" The ninja's ask.

Gaara looks down at the love of his life cradled in his lap. "She meant that I am not the same person I was at the chunin exams. I have changed my life since then. I don't kill anymore unless they attack me and intend harm first."

The three rain ninja look at each other puzzled.

"I was a monster. I thought I had to kill others in order for my life to have meaning. I know now that is not the way to live. I can't give back the lives I took but I hope one day I can make ammends for them." Gaara tells them.

"You just did. Thank you for you honest apology. That is all we needed." Said the brother of the ninja Gaara killed. "I too apologize for attacking you earlier."

Gaara is shocked. What is that all? Just say I'm sorry? He looks at Sahara. She's looking up at him smiling. She heard it all.

Kankuro and the other Rain ninja leave them alone in the room. They close the door behind them.

"You're awake." Gaara says.

Sahara sits up. "Yes my Gaara."

"I" Gaara starts to speak. Sahara stops him by kissing him. She can't help it. She loves him so much. She would die to protect him even from himself.

Gaara is so gentle with her. Who knew he had it in him to love someone? Who knew someone could love him so much?

"Sahara," Gaara asks. "What did you mean by I couldn't help myself?"

"Gaara," she replies. "All your life you were ignored by your family. Hated or feared by the village. Told you were a demon, a monster. What else did they expect you to believe you were? All your life you tried to do what they expected you to do. Be a Monster. If someone is told long enough and often enought that that is what they are. They begin to believe it. You thought that is what you were suppose to be. You wanted your father's approval like any child would so you became a monster. I believe deep in your heart you were anything but. When we met after the chunin exams I didn't know you. I didn't see a monster. I saw a boy hurt and sad. You were fighting against everything and everyone. Long before that when we were little I think I saw it then too. A little boy sad and lonely. Yearning to be loved and acknowledged. It's not your true nature to harm others. It's the Shukaku that drives the anger and hate inside you. Why would I have fallen in love with a Monster? I fell in love with you Gaara!"

Gaara finally understands. She fell in love with the real him. His heart is finally mended. It had been broken since the day he was born. He knew now what his life was meant for. She brought him peace at last.

The next morning he meets Kankuro outside. Kankuro has the scroll they came for. They can go home as soon as Sahara is well enough to travel.

Gaara tells Kankuro what Sahara told him. Kankuro is happy for his brother. He is at peace with himself finally. Gaara tells Kankuro that he has decided what to do with the rest of his life. He wants to marry Sahara before he becomes Kazekage.


	15. Chapter 15 Three Little Shinobi

Three Little Shinobi

Gaara told Kankuro to go on ahead and return to the village he would stay behind with Sahara. The following day Sahara decides she is well enough to travel. Although her muscles are sore most of her body is healed from her injuries. The two are making their way back home slowly. They are traveling down a common path when a young boy about eight or nine years old steps out from among the trees. He is holding a younger girl by the neck with a kunai knife at her throat.

"Give me all your food and money or I will kill this girl." He says.

"Kill her," Gaara says. "She is of no importance to us."

The boy pushes the girl aside and she falls to the ground.

"Then I will have to just kill your woman." He lunges at Sahara.

In one second Gaara knocks the knife out of the boys hand and grabs his shirt lifting him up in the air. The boy is dirty and his clothes are rags. The girl is not much better.

"Please mister," she begs. "Don't hurt my brother."

An even smaller boy comes out from behind a tree. He is thin and his torn clothes look too big for his small frame. "Please ma'am," he says. "Can you please spare some food?" His hands are held out in front of him palms up. He begs for something to eat. Sahara bends down to his level. "What's your name?"

"Gammie." he responds.

"Are you hungry?" Sahara asks him.

He nods. "Please don't hurt my brother and sister."

Gaara puts the older boy down and helps the girl up off the ground. They were desperately hungry and tried to rob passers by. Sahara takes two protein bars out of her pack and hands one to Gammie and one to the girl. "And who are you?" she ask her.

"Mala." She says in a sweet voice. "And this is my older brother Kimichi."

Gaara hands Kimichi two bars out of his pack. "Here you will need both to keep up your strengh taking care of you siblings."

Kimichi breaks one of the bars in half and hands each half to his siblings. He then eats the other bar. Gaara frowns at the boy for not listening to his instructions. He starts to say something but Sahara interupts.

"So where are you parents?" She asks them.

"We don't have any." Says Mala.

"What village are you from?" Sahara questions.

"None," Kimichi answers. "We used to travel with our parents but they died."

"That's a lie Kimichi," Mala fusses her brother. "Only mother died. Father abandoned us!"

Gammie starts to cry.

"Now see what you've done!" Kimichi yells back at Mala.

"It's ok Gammie." Mala says. "I'm sorry I yelled."

Gammie wipes his tears. "Don't fight please. My fault Father left."

"No Gammie," Kimichi says, "It's not your fault I told you. He just couldn't take care of us anymore. That's why he left."

"You three are all alone?" Sahara asks.

"Yes," Kimichi says. "Mother died when Gammie was born. Father tried to raise us but couldn't."

Mala starts to cry. "Father left us alone."

Sahara looks at Gaara. He knows exactly what she is thinking.

"Come with us." Gaara says.

"Where are you going?" Kimichi asks Gaara.

"To Suna." Gaara says. "There is a place there where you can stay if you like."

"Could we please?" Gammie asks his older brother.

"What do we need to do in order to stay?" asks Kimichi.

"Nothing," Sahara says. "There is an orphanage there."

"No way." says Kimichi "I won't leave my brother and sister in an orphanage."

"Kimichi, you can stay too." Sahara adds.

"But they will try to separate us. Gammie is young and Mala is a girl. Someone will want them but not me." He cries.

"I promise they won't seperate you. I work there with the orphans. I will see too it." Sahara says.

Gaara picks up Gammie and puts him on his shoulders. They walk toward Suna. Kimichi is guarded about these strangers. Mala likes Sahara but isn't sure about Gaara. Gammie doesn't care he is just glad to be out of the forest. He hopes he can sleep in a bed tonight. The five of them reach Suna just before nightfall. Gaara and Sahara bring the three children directly to the orphanage. Head Mother answers the door. She lets them all in. Sahara pulls her off to the side.

"Do you think you can take them?" Sahara asks.

"We don't have any more beds. You know that Sahara." Head Mother pleds.

"What am I going to do? I can't just leave them. I can't say 'Oh I'm sorry there isn't any room for you. You will just have to go back to the forest.' Can I!" Sahara say angrily.

"I would take them if I could Sahara." Head Mother repeats.

"I know," Sahara says. "I'm sorry I snapped. It's just been a long trip and I'm tired."

"Can't you bring them home until we find a place for them." Head Mother suggest.

"Father is away." Sahara says "I don't know if it will be alright with him."

Gaara enters. "What he doesn't know won't matter."

Sahara looks at the three children. Her heart sinks. She can't just leave them. She bends.

"I have some old clothes they could have until you get them settled." Head Mother motions to an older orphan. The girl retrieves a bag of clothes and hands them to Sahara.

"Well," Sahara says. "I guess you are coming home with me for awhile."

"Really?" Gammie says. "Thank you pretty lady."

Sahara blushes. Gaara looks at her. No wonder he fell in love with her. He smiles.

Sahara herds the three home. Gaara stays and helps Sahara bathe and dress them. Gaara puts Kimichi and Gammie in the room where he stayed that time when he and Temari took care of Sahara. Mala stays in Sahara's room with her. They all fall asleep except for Gaara who stays up making sure the children don't wake up during the night afraid from being in a strange place.

Sahara is still recovering from her injuries she suffered at the Rain Village. She is exausted and sleeps through the night. The next morning Gaara is in the kitchen preparing breakfast for everyone. Kimichi and Gammie are up first. Soon Mala and Sahara join them. The children eat like they will never have another meal again.

"Slow down." Sahara says to Gammie who is stuffing his mouth with scrambled eggs. Half of which fall back on his plate.

"Sorry I am just so hungry." He says with his mouth full.

"Well don't worry there is plenty more." Sahara laughs.

"Ma'am," Kimichi says. "Why didn't we stay at the orphanage? Didn't they want us?"

"They just weren't prepared to take you right away. That's all." Sahara reassures them.

"Is it because we were dirty and disgusting?" Mala asks.

"No Mala." Sahara says with a sad look. "There just wasn't any room left for all of you at the moment."

"Are we going to stay here with you then?" Kimichi asks.

"For now." Sahara adds. "My Father will be home later today and I'll ask him if it's alright for you to stay until the orphanage has room."

The three are satisfied with her answer. They finish breakfast. She turns on the television and the three are fasinated by the colorful square talking box. They become so mesmorized they don't notice when Sahara says goodbye to Gaara as he leaves to go home.

Sahara moves Mala into the bedroom next to hers. The one that Temari stayed in when she was helping Sahara with her broken leg. Kimichi and Gammie stay in the room Gaara stayed in. The other room is Baki's study and library.

A few hours later Sahara cooks lunch as Baki returns from his mission. Baki enters and sees the three kids sitting at his kitchen table.

"New orphans?" He asks Sahara.

"Yes Father." She says. "Good to see you back home."

"Good to see you too daughter." He says. "Kankuro filled me in on your mission. I wasn't expecting you home so soon."

Sahara hugs him and pulls him aside telling him about the children.

"It's fine with me Sahara. But you will have to take care of them and be responsible for their where abouts." Baki says.

"No problem Father. I can do that." Sahara says cheerfully.

"I'm going to bed." Baki walks toward his room closing the door behind him.

"You can all stay." She tells the kids. "But you will have to be quiet while Father sleeps ok?"

They all agree. After lunch they return to watching television. Afternoon passes and Sahara does her daily chores around the house. She prepares dinner and Baki joins them. They get to know one another a little before Baki leaves for work, another night patrol. The week passes and Sahara and the children fall into a routine. They decide the children can call Sahara by her given name since they are close to her age. The children decide to call her Sister Sahara since that is what most of the orphans call her. Baki on the other hand is not their true guardian but they decide to call him Father Baki since Sahara calls him Father.

Sahara has been spending the past week at home with the children so she hasn't visited the orphanage. She decides it's time to check if they have room. She brings the children along.

"I'm sorry Sahara but no openings yet." Says Head Mother. "We miss seeing you here." she adds.

"I know I have been busy getting them adjusted to village life. They were on their own for so long they forgot basic things like bathing and eating with utensils. They caught on quickly enough thought." Sahara tells her.

"Well just because they can't sleep here doesn't mean they can't stay here during the day if you need time to do your errands." Head Mother offers.

"That would be great!" Sahara says. "I do have somethings that need to catch up on that I have been putting off." Gaara for instance Sahara thinks to herself. She misses him.

"It's settled then." Head Mother says. "They can attend class here during the day and stay with you at night."

"I'll tell them." Sahara says. "I'm sure they will like that."

Since Sahara has taught most of the orphans everything she could some of the older ones took over her responsibilities teaching the younger ones. The older children don't get adopted as often as the younger ones so they decided to be useful in helping Head Mother run the orphanage. Teaching the young children gets them adopted easier since they can keep up with the other village children once they are put in a family. Matsuri is an example of that. She was taught by Sahara and got adopted. Her new parents enrolled her in Academy and now she is a Genin.

Kimichi isn't too thrilled about going to school. He is far behind others his age. Sahara reasurres him she will tutor him until he catches up. Mala is excited she never attended school before. She is six and eager to learn. She is also thrilled to be able to make new friends with some girls since her only company has been her two brothers. Gammie on the other hand has no interest in the other children or school. He wants to stay at Sahara's and watch televison all day. Sahara explains to him that his brother and sister need him to be with them and he relents.

Sahara is now free during the day. She promised Gaara she would help him study to become Kazekage someday. She can't wait to see him. They haven't spoken since they returned from the Rain Village.


	16. Chapter 16 It Wasn't Meant to Be

For the Love of Gaara

It Wasn't Meant to Be

Sahara is finally going to have more time to spend with Gaara. Since they returned from the Rain village, Gaara has been trying to convince the elders to make him Kazekage. Sahara has been busy getting the orphens accustomed to village life. Neither has had time to spend alone together. It's been about six weeks since they made love in the snow lodge. It was the most romantic encounter they could have had. Sahara wished for things to change and they did her and Gaara are back together. Once again they must keep their relationship a secret. Sahara wonders how they are going to continue without people suspecting something between them. Gaara comes up with a solution. When he becomes Kazekage, Sahara will be his personal assistant. Not unlike her mother Kika was to Gaara's Father. Only they weren't in love with one another. Sahara agrees and is thrilled at Gaara's solution. She knows he will be a great Kazekage. One day the villagers will see what she sees in him.

Gaara and Kankuro are on border patrol about two days away from Suna. Sahara stays home with the children. About two weeks has passed since the rain village incident and Sahara hasn't been herself lately. One morning they get up as usual only Sahara isn't in the kitchen making breakfast. Soon after Baki rises and senses something is different. He shrugs it off and heads to the kitchen. No one is in there. The table is not set. No food has been cooked. Did he oversleep? He walks into the living area where the children are sitting watching television.

"Did I miss breakfast?: He asks.

"No Father." They reply.

"Where is Sahara?" He asks.

"She's not up yet. We thought she just wanted to sleep a bit longer." Kimichi answers.

"Mala, please go check and see if Sahara is going to get up soon." Baki directs her.

"Ok." Mala rises from her seat. She quietly opens the bedroom door. She sees Sahara sleeping with her back to the door. Mala softly tiptoes toward her. "Sahara," she whispers softly. "Time to get up."

Sahara doesn't stir.

Mala gently nudges her. No response. She rolls her over onto her back. Mala screams.

Baki rushes in. "What's wrong!" he barks loudly.

Sahara is unconscious. Her face is pale and she is cold to the touch. Baki checks to make sure she is alive. She is breathing but her pulse is weak. By this time all the children are in the room wondering what is going on. Baki throws back the covers and is shocked at what he sees. Sahara is soaked in blood from her waist to her knees. The sheets and her nightgown are crimson red. Baki scoops her up in his arms and heads for the front door. Kimichi is two steps ahead of him and opens it for him. Baki rushes to the hospital with Sahara. The children are right behind him. He plows through the door with urgency.

"Please help me. My daughter is in need of a doctor!" Baki orders.

An orderly quickly grabs a gurney and Baki lays Sahara down. They rush her into a room and close Baki and the children out. Baki is standing there with his hands out in front of him. He is frozen. His hands and arms are covered in blood up to his elbows. His night shirt is also stained with Sahara's blood. A nurse takes him by the shoulder. He is like a manequin. Motionless. The nurse tries to help him. Finally he looks at her.

"Please come with me sir." she says. "You children have a seat and wait here. We will be right back."

The nurse leads Baki to a wash room. She unbuttons his night shirt and removes it. She places it in a plastic bag and marks it with a pen. Baki's undershirt is not stained nor his pants. The nurse procedes to washing the blood from his arms and hands. He acts helpless as he is in shock still of what just transpired. The nurse soaps and rinses his hand in the sink she then dries them off with a towel. She then leads him back to the waiting room where the children are. She sits him down and he puts his head in both hands. He begins to bawl right there. His cries can be heard in the room where the doctor is examining Sahara. The children gather around him trying to console him. Gammie forces his way into Baki's lap. Baki looks up at the children. He realizes they saw everything at home. He grabs all three in his huge arms and holds them close to him. They all begin to cry.

Gammie is the first to speak. "Will big sister be alright?"

"I don't know?" Baki softly replies.

"I know she will!" Kimichi says,"She's strong, she will be ok."

Mala's tears stream down her face. "Don't worry father, she knows we need her, she can't leave us without a home."

Just then a nurse come out of Sahara's room. "The doctor need to see you." She implies to Baki.

Baki follows the nurse into the room. The children stay in the waiting room.

As he enters the room Baki sees that Sahara is awake. The doctor is speaking to her. She sees Baki but won't look at him. The doctor pulls the curtain closed around her and walks up to Baki.

"I have a few questions to ask you." the doctor says.

"Is my daughter going to be ok?" Baki ask first. "What happened?"

"First answer me this. Did you know Sahara was pregnant?" The doctor directs.

"What? No! She is only fourteen!" Baki yells.

"Please calm down. You don't want to upset your daughter more do you?" The doctor scolds him. "Sahara has had a miscarriage. I am going to perform a proceedure on

her and stop the bleeding. Do I have your permission to do so?"

"Yes, whatever you need to do to make her better." Baki says. "But will she be alright?"

"Yes once I am done she will be fine." the doctor says. "You can talk to her for a minute but then I need to get her ready."

Baki walks toward Sahara's bed he pulls the curtain aside. Sahara turns her head as not to look at her Father. She is so ashamed of what just happened. She can't look at him. She's afraid he will be angry with her.

"Sahara," Baki's voice is calm and gentle. "Are you ok. I was so scared I was going to lose you. Please look at me." He takes her hand in his.

She turns to look at him. Her eyes are bloodshot from her crying nonstop since she woke up. "Oh Father please forgive me. I'm so sorry." Sahara bawls out.

"Daughter, it's alright. You are going to be fine. There is nothing to be sorry for." Baki tries to comfort her.

"We need to take her now." A nurse says.

"I love you Father. Take care of the children for me." Sahara says.

"I love you too. The children will be waiting for you when your done. Don't worry ok." Baki calls to her as they wheel her out the room.

Baki returns to the waiting room and the children rush up to him. He picks up Gammie and puts him on his shoulders behind his head. He takes the other two by the hand and leads them to the Chapel down the hall. He corrals them into a pew first Mala them himself. He puts Gammie down between him and Kimichi. He then kneels to pray. The children follow his actions. They are familiar with prayer. Sahara taught them to thank the heavens for their good fortune. They pray every night that they will find parents to adopt them. Sahara says they should not pray for such things as posessions. They understand what it is to have none so it's hard not to want more. Soon the silence is broken by Gammie's stomach growling. Baki realizes that it is almost lunch time and they haven't even had breakfast. They are also all still in their night clothes. He stands up and carries Gammie. He holds Mala's hand and Kimichi follows. He stops at the nurse's desk. He tells her they are going home to change. She hands Baki the bag with his blood stained shirt. He hands it to Kimichi and takes Mala's hand once again. They leave the hospital and head home. When they arrive the front door is still wide open and the television on. Baki sighs as they enter the house. Kimichi closes the door behind them and turns off the television. Baki puts Gammie down and heads to his room to change his clothes. The children do the same and go to their rooms. A few minutes later they emerge. Baki is waiting in the living room for them.

"I'm going to bring you three to the orphanage for some lunch." Baki says.

"But we want to go see Sahara." Mala cries.

"There is nothing you can do there today. You can see her tommorrow when she is feeling better." He tells them.

"You will let us know when she comes out of surgery? That she's ok won't you?" Kimichi asks.

"I will send word. Bring a change of clothes for each of you. You are going to spend the night there." Baki orders. "I will come get you tommorrow."

The children obey. They walk to the orphanage with their heads hung low. They wish to be with Sahara but understand that they can't comfort her or make her feel better. The Head Mother greets them and speaks with Baki privately. Baki hugs each one of them seperately. He reassures them that Sahara will see them tommorrow. He heads back to the hospital. Before he get there he stops and sends a message to Gaara at the borderlands. It will be two days before he gets the message and returns to Suna. Baki will deal with him later.

At the hospital Sahara wakes from the anethesia to see Baki sitting in a chair asleep. It is late evening when she wakes up. She looks out the window to see the sun setting over the horizon. She thinks of Gaara. Her love. What is she going to sat to him when he returns?

"Beauty finally awakens." Baki smiles at Sahara. "Glad to see those lovely green eyes again."

Sahara looks at her Father. She is afraid he is going to burst out and start yelling at her. Though he never has lost his temper with Sahara she has seen him angry with others before.

Baki approaches her. She stiffens ready for her punishment. He gently pushes her hair back from her face. He lifts her chin forcing her head up looking directly at him.

"Don't be ashamed. Sometimes things happen. This was just not meant to be. You are so young Sahara. You and Gaara have your whole life ahead of you. It's not a race to see who will grow up the fastest. Take your time. Enjoy today. Be thankful for what you already have." Baki finishes by kissing her on the cheek.

Tears fill Sahara's eyes. When did he get so wise? "Thank you Father."

"Don't worry I left the children at the orphanage for the night. You can see them tommorrow. I sent a message to Gaara." Baki tells her.

Sahara's face turns white.

"Don't fret. I just told him he needed to come back to the village that there was something urgent he needed to take care of."

"When will he be here?" Sahara asks.

"Three maybe four days. Plenty enough time to think about what you are going to tell him." Baki answers.

Days pass and Sahara is home and Baki refuses to leave the house until Gaara returns. The children are at the orphanage learning their daily lessons when Gaara rushes through the front door with Kankuro on his heels.

"Where is Sahara?" He pants. "What is the emergency."

Baki grabs him by the throat pinning him against the wall. Kankuro tries to loosen Baki's grip but can't budge the bigger and older sensi.

"How could you!" Baki growls.

Gaara is stunned. He doesn't fight Baki. He can barely catch his breath.

"Father please let me speak to him first." Sahara pleads. Slowly walking into the room.

"I want to rip him apart for hurting you in the rain village. I blame him for this even if you don't. This time he won't get off so easily." Baki growls.

"Please Father." Sahara begs.

"You will pay for what you've done." Baki yells.

"Stop it Father! Right now!" Sahara screams.

Baki lets Gaara go. Baki has never heard Sahara raise her voice. Not to him ever!

Gaara rushes to her side. He gently helps her sit down on the chair.

"I'm sorry Father." she says. "I need to speak to Gaara alone. Please."

Kankuro escorts the angry Baki outside.

"I'm not done with you!" he points to Gaara. "I'm going for a walk. When I come back I will speak to you alone."

Gaara is puzzled as to why Baki attacked him so violently.

"Gaara," Sahara starts. "I'm sorry about Father. He is just trying to protect me."

"What happened?" Gaara inquires.

"Everything is fine now. No need to worry." Sahara tells him.

"Please my love. Tell me what's going on? Why was Bakis sensi so angry?" Gaara pleads.

"Gaara you must hate me for what I've done." she cries. "I lost our baby."

"Lost what?" Gaara repeats. "Our baby?"

"It's my fault. Don't blame anyone but me. It was all my fault." She bawls. "I didn't know, if I had known I would never had..."

"Sahara how, I mean when did you, our baby? We haven't been together for months. I can't believe." His head is spinning trying to think. "The snow lodge. We got back together. Oh Sahara I am so sorry. This is my fault."

"No, I wanted to be with you. I begged you remember." She says.

"I wanted it too. I hurt you for so long pushing you away. I just wanted to make it up to you." Gaara confesses. "I love you."

"If I had known I was pregnant in the rain village I would never have jumped in front of your sand." Sahara says.

"Is that why?" Gaara's face fills with horror. "I killed our baby. I killed it. I killed our baby!" he screams.

"No, Gaara!" Sahara yells. She grabs him wrapping him in her arms. "NO It's not your fault." she insist. "It was me."

He pushes her away and calms down. "Sahara. Don't blame yourself. We both took actions that caused this."

"You don't hate me?" she asks.

"I could never hate you. I love you so much. You are the most important person in my life. We both agreed long ago that we were going to wait until we were married to start our family. We messed up." Garra says trying to comfort her.

"I know." she answers. "But just think. Our own baby. You and me in one being."

"When we are ready. It will happen. Just be patient." Gaara says.

Just then Baki returns. Gaara lifts Sahara and carries her to her bedroom. He puts her to bed. He turns to leave. Baki is blocking the doorway. He looks his sensi right in the eyes. Baki turns and walks to the living room. He turns to face Gaara. There at his feet is Gaara on his hands and knees. Bowing before Baki. His head down on the floor.

"Please forgive me my Lord. I meant no harm." Gaara pleds.

"Get up Gaara." Baki commands.

Gaara rises. Baki towers over his student. Baki places his hands on each of Gaara's shoulders. "I have always treated you like a son." Baki starts. "But Sahara is my only daughter." He tightens his grip on Gaara. Gaara doesn't even flinch. "If you ever hurt her again. I will kill you!" Baki releases Gaara.

"Believe me sir. If that were ever to happen I will sacrifice myself first." Gaara replies.

"Then we understand each other." Baki returns.

Gaara leaves even though he wishes he could stay. He needs to let Baki cool down first. Gaara has alot to think about. He needs to figure out what to do next. He loves Sahara. He questions his resent actions. Has he become self absorbed? Where did he go wrong? He must tell Kankuro and Temari himself. He doesn't want them to think he wouldn't have taken responsibility for his actions. He meets his siblings and explains the recent situation. They support him and encourage him to continue to strive to become Kazekage now more than ever. Not just for himself but for Sahara as well. She is part of his family now. He will need to provide for both of them in the future. Gaara realizes he is becoming a man. He has to take on his responsibilities as a man should.


	17. Chapter 17

For the Love of Gaara

Secret Cavern

Gaara's decision to become Kazekage has taken up much of his time. He meets with the elders trying to persuade them. Sahara is helping him study the rules and procedures he will need to know in order to become Kazekage. The elders do not trust that Gaara can control Shukaku and still consider him dangerous. He is trying his best to change that notion. He has turned his life around. Sahara is a part of the reason why. He doesn't mention this to them because of the incident with Matsure a year ago. He won't have anything happen to his love. Gaara and Sahara have kept their relationship secret save their family and close friends. They have been under alot of stress lately. Gaara with Kazekage business. Sahara with trying to get the three orphans into the orphanage. She has just about given up. They have been living with Baki and her for several months now. Once every couple of months when Baki is on night patrol, Sahara leaves the children with Temari and Kankuro for a sleep over. Gaara and Sahara spend time alone together. They have become regular lovers at this point. Gaara decides that they need a secret place of their own. He's afraid that they will get caught together if they keep meeting at her house every month. Sahara agrees but where will they meet? Gaara has an idea.

Once when he and Kankuro were on patrol of the borderland a sand storm came upon them. They found a mountain ridge thet led to a small cave. They took shelter from the storm there. It was about half a days walk from the village in a direction seldom traveled. Gaara noticed that the cave had been hidden from view by sand until the storm came and revealed it. No one had ever been in the cave. There were no signs of any kind that anyone knew about it. When Kankuro and Gaara left after the storm passed he hid it's entrance with a large boulder so no one would disturb or discover it.

Gaara brings Sahara to the cave showing her his discovery. She is excited to see where they are going. Half a days walk into the desert is not all that far. They could leave in the afternoon and spend the night and be home by the next afternoon.

Once they get there Gaara moves the boulder aside with his sand. He lights a lantern. They enter the cave.

"Are you sure no one has come here before? There aren't any animals or snakes inside there?" Sahara cautions.

"No," Gaara answers. "Too dry for snakes."

Sahara breaks a branch off a bush and uses it to sweep away the cobwebs. She sweeps the stone floor at the entrance. Gaara goes inside and lights a fire. He breaks wood and adds dead leaves that Sahara swept into a pile. Soon they can see the inside of most of the cave. It's not huge just big enough for two of them. The ceiling is high they can't see the top. The walls are sheer rising upward. The room is mostly round with the entrance opening small enough to enter through but not large enough to let light in. The back of the cave is dark and there are rocks piled up like there was a cave in. Sahara sets up a sleeping area and begins to prepare their evening meal. Gaara arranges some large stones for them to sit on around the fire pit he built. Their little love nest is ready for it's first test. They spend the night and return to the village the next evening. The children are thrilled to see them when they get home. Gammie was worried that Sahara wouldn't come back. He thought her and Gaara were going away for good never to return. Sahara had to assure the tot she was coming back for him.

"Did you keep it safe for me?" Sahara ask him.

"I did." Gammie tells Sahara. He takes off the necklace and hands it back to her. It is the one with Gaara's sand.

"You did a good job Gammie." Sahara praises him.

"Brother Gaara gave it to you right?" he says. "It's important huh?"

"Yes Gammie, it's my most prized possesion." Sahara replies putting the necklace back on.

Gaara smiles at her. She still carries it next to her heart.

"Can I keep it next time you leave too?" Gammie begs.

"Of course." She says. "See I told you we would return. I would never leave you alone Gammie. You know I love you, don't you?"

Gammie blushes. "Yes sister Sahara. I love you too. And brother Gaara." He adds.

He is only four years old and still has no concept of time. This is the first time Sahara has left the village since finding them in the woods. He didn't understand when she left him at the orphanage overnight. He thought she was leaving him and his siblings there for good. She tried to explain it to him but he couldn't understand. She gave him the necklace he was fond of. It reassured him that she was coming back. He loved watching the sand in the jar roll around when he tilted it. The smell of Gaara when he opened it. He was careful not to spill any out. This was the one thing he too treasured. It was Sahara's, his savior, his angel of mercy, his guardian. He loved her more than life itself. If not for her he doesn't know where he would be now. His brother and sister too are grateful to Sahara. And Gaara too. They saved them from misery. Their lives are better now, they haven't forgot how they once lived.


End file.
